Unwanted But Wanted
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: A girl has a crap life, but to her she sees it even more crappy when she gets kidnapped and sold to a vampire that doesnt want to hurt her at all, but she is terrified at the fact Vampires actually exist, she is confused with her life at first but then grows used to the idea. This has SHORT chapters, so I would like you to not review it and say its too short. Thank you : R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet evening, I had just finished my shift at work, I have a rubbish job, I'm a clerk cashier at a corner store in the centre of town, it's a quiet town but lately there has been rumours of people going missing around the area, 2 people have gone missing, a girl named Adele who is presumed dead because she has been missing for almost a year now, and a girl who only just moved to this town, I never got her name but as far as I know she has been missing 2 weeks now. But the cops said they all went missing around midnight, different nights but it still worries me when I have a late shift, I never really liked the dark but the people missing just made the idea worse. I slid on my jacket, which just so happens to be a nightmare before Christmas one. (Yes it is a fairly old film but I love it.) Today I have my black skinny jeans and a tee shirt. Casual wear is what you want to wear when you work around here cause if you wear something fancy the amount of men that are like 30 come in and flirt, nothing I want really cause I like been a single pringle and I hope I'm going to stay that way, never had a boyfriend, never kissed a guy and never really loved any guys. My sex life so far is at zero. Yes my best friend Ally tries to get me out there but it never works.

"I'm off Tray!" I called to my boss as I walked out of the door into the chilling September night. As I was walking through the streets any sound would startle me, I had to get myself under control. I can't be like this each time I walk home, that would eventually drive me crazy. So I let my guard down as I nearly got home, well that was a massive mistake because once I did let it down and I walked past a dark alley way I felt a hand quickly snake around my waist and pull me into the darkness. I was flailing around trying to get loose, not to mention hyperventilating but before I could get my mouth to scream a cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose, the liquid on it burnt my eyes, slowly, my vision went blurry then I plunged into darkness.

When I finally woke I found myself laying on a stone floor in darkness. Rapidly everything that came back to me, I franticly looked around then down at myself to see a chain around my waist, I tried to slide it off but it was around my waist as tight as it would go. I yanked at the wall bracket but it was firmly in place, with rivets, just great so I couldn't un-do them like I could have with nuts & bolts.

Someone must have heard me yanking on the chain because just then a door opened just a crack, then fully. I got blinded by the instant source of light and had to shield my eyes with my hand. I caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the doorway; they looked about 5'6, with a buzz cut hair style. My first thought was he was going to shout at me for been so loud but when he spoke there was only a soothing tone to it.

"Finally you're awake, enjoy your nap?" I wasn't prepared to answer him, not trusting my voice, so I stayed quite. "I know you can speak. So what's your name?" I still didn't answer. "Look, I need your name and I will get it out of you one way or another." I stayed quiet and got to a comfortable position with my knees raised up with my hands resting in the middle of them, the chain pressed against my back hurt but I was prepared to stay there for a while. "Right. Penny for your name?" He raised an eyebrow at me but I just kept a straight face. "I'll tell you something about me if you tell me your name." I kept my lips in a line. Then decided what to say.

"You are very persistent. That's one thing."

"And you are very stubborn." He knelt down to my height to look in my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Now if I tell you, you would have more questions. I prefer to keep you're knowledge to a minimum level."

"And you expect me not to have questions already?"

"Touché, tell you what tell me your name and I will answer any questions of yours. My boss can suck on it."

I kept silent for a moment, reviewing the situation in my head. Nothing bad came to mind but I suddenly became quite nervous of what will happen.

"I haven't got all night you know?"

In a quiet voice I whispered, "Its Kiera."

"See that wasn't hard was it?" He replied with triumph.

"What do you want with me?" I said in the same tone.

"Nothing, I'm just keeping you here until cops stop looking for you then you are getting sent off with a bow on the box." I grimaced at his sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Vampires." He said grinning while nodding like a maniac that just got out of rehab. "They like their slaves. What with the blood and sex, me? I hate the idea but to keep me out of the picture I just sell those slaves, mainly girls because the female vamps prefer to get kinky just with male vamps."

"You are fucking insane..." I said in disbelief but then all the pieces were starting to fit together. I realised I was wrong. The girls missing, the 1 year thing until they get sent off, was he the guy that took them? Probably. Now he has me, "Why me though?"

"They like the young ones, they prefer beauty rather than anything else, and if you have attitude then they will deal with you and make you learn discipline."

I peered down at myself, I wasn't anything special, My hair was brown and went down to my waist, no curls just completely straight, my fringe was the same length as the rest of my hair but just went with my parting. My body was slim and short-ish.

His voice slashed through my thoughts and made me bring my head up, "And my job is to make sure you don't escape, but what better way to do that by not feeding you that much." He stared at the ceiling at pretty much nothing.

"Wait, what?" My voice heightened.

He acted as if I never said anything, "Just think, in a year you will be stood on a stage in front of many vampires looking for slaves, if no one buys you, well. It's a gruesome ending for that person's life. Well night. I'll bring you food down twice a week, water every 2 days. That's your schedule. Bye." And with that he walked out of the room leaving me wide eyed staring behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I have lost track of how long it has been, but the man has only been feeding me something like a sandwich each time he is here, I had gotten pretty used to the constant schedule but to be honest, I am bored out of my mind, countless times I have tried to count my stands of hair, which to be fair makes me seem like a crazy person but been cooped up in that dark box, who wouldn't be? My body has gotten slimmer now you can see all my bones in my body, and my once was skinny jeans now look like baggy jeans on my legs. The door opened and in stepped the man, but this time he wasn't carrying a glass of water or a plate with a sandwich on it, instead he was carrying a key that looked like it would fit the padlock on the chain, which he tightened up because it got too big for me.

"TV says they have stopped looking for a Kiera Hamalton, and presume she is dead. So time for a road trip!" He said while unlocking my chain, instead of that he got some rope and started to tie my wrists together vigorously. I moaned at the slowly forming red marks the ropes made, I moaned as he lifted me up by my fore-arm, my legs at first couldn't even walk but I was relieved when we got up the stairs and was walking through a lightly lit room, I was so glad that I could see natural light when we got out the back door and there was a black sedan with tinted windows right outside the door, I half expected him to throw me in the trunk that you see on the movies but no, the passenger side door was open and he popped me in there. Once he was in and made sure the doors were locked, (I don't get that, and I could hardly walk how he would expect me to run?) he started the car and we drove off.

The drive was silent and I must have nodded off while we were on the motorway because when I was woken by the car stopping, I looked around and there was just a barn in front of us, a lot of cars were parked outside along with us, I wondered how many slaves was here, like how many vampires as well, he climbed out of the car and came around to my side to get me out, he led me by the arm towards the doors, when they opened we saw a massive crowd standing in front of a small stage, and on that stage were 3 other girls, huddled together as far away as the crowd at possible, one even had a gag tied around her mouth. I gulped suddenly nervous about this, but I was still getting led by the arm towards the stage, once I was stood on it the man left me and I went to stand with the other girls for some sort of comfort, they looked like they all were from Canada, I felt like the odd one out because they looked tanned and like they are from rich families, who spoilt them rotten. But me, I was pale and came from a family who hated me.

"Hey, let me tell you something." The girl next to me whispered in my ear, "Try to impress the older looking vamps, they don't kill you the minute you get in their car, they usually have some fun before you get drained" I looked at her wide eyed, yep she was defiantly sounded Canadian. She giggled at me "What you never heard how good vamp sex is?" I frowned at her then remembered we were on a stage in front of lots of people, I instantly got stage fright and looked down at my feet, making sure my hair covered my face, I heard a couple of people laugh at my actions but it didn't bother me that much.

Then someone on the Edge of the stage started speaking, "Welcome all, we have some nice well-behaved girls here. Well hopefully anyway." A lot of people in the room chuckled and he begun to speak again "Our first seller is Annabelle Keeler," He took the far side girls hands and twirled her around. Then let go of her and moved to the girl who was gagged, "Here we have Zoe Persly." He twirled her around and you could see the disgust on his face, dropped her hands then moved onto the girl next to me. "Jade Marton, everybody." He twirled her around while he did that she smiled at all the vampires, he dropped her hands and moved on to me, he smiled at me and said quietly under his breath, "Pretty thing you are." Then spoke up, "Kiera Hamalton everybody! She just looks good enough to eat." He spinned me around but when he stopped I dropped my head again hoping this thing would get over with and I would die today. Instead of going back to the beginning to call out names he started on me. " Who has an offer for Kiera?" He looked around at the few arms up stretched and pointed to an old looking man. I turned off then, all hope gone out of me; I didn't even hear the man's footsteps come across the stage, only his cold hand gripping me lightly on the arm.

When we got into the car park I was led around to the back where a black limo was parked. I looked up at the man in surprise but he just grinned and opened the door for me. I slid in before him and played with the ropes binding my wrists. "Want me to get them off you?" I looked up and solemnly nodded. In response he snapped the ropes. I rubbed my wrists but couldn't help but ask,

"Are you going to kill me?"

His expression was shocked, "Heavens no! I'm not into this slave trade business."

"Why do you want me then?"

"I don't, I have a mate, but my son, he likes having a beating heart around, and I think it's good to tame him, so in future he can control himself when around humans, he also has no interest in our women, but I have never asked him why."

"What will your son do to me?"

"Anything I guess." He just shrugged.

I stayed quite when the car set off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We soon got to a massive mansion; the garden was absolutely beautiful and went well with the house. We pulled up outside on the driveway, the man opened my door for me; I had forgotten to ask his name, "So what is your name?"

"It is Alexander." He said as we walked up the stairs, to be greeted by a doorman who opened the door for us. Alexander nodded at him and I just smiled at him. I was led up a spiral staircase and across a hallway to a door, Alexander knocked on it and gestured me in, I hesitantly stepped through the doorframe, he closed the door behind me, I looked around the room but no one was here, the bathroom door was closed though and there was steam coming from under the door. My gaze got attracted to a bookshelf filled with books, I had always been a book worm when I was in school, looking at the book titles and authors I started to count the ones I had read before, before I was interrupted by a young voice clearing his throat, I jumped and swirled around.

Kyle's POV

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw a small girl staring at my bookshelf, from the back of her I could tell she was about 17, 5'1, I was a head taller than her, her hair reached her waist, it was a mess though, well what would you expect, she was in the slave trade, she was completely thin her pants were too big for her, she also had no shoes, just socks. When she still hadn't noticed my presence I cleared my throat, which obviously made her jump and spin around I grinned at her, I ran a hand through my still damp hair so it was out of my eyes. Her cheekbones were very visible, but the surprised look on her face just made her look cute, her lips were very thin, but her eyes very big, I guessed they were naturally like that, her hair covered her ears and sides of her face, I looked her up and down, slowly stopping at her neck and breasts, I liked what I saw, so I grinned. "I'm Kyle." I finally broke the silence.

The corners of her mouth slowly tilted up, "I'm Kiera." I could tell she was scared and nervous at the same time, her heart beat was extremely fast, I closed my eyes to listen closely, embrace in its rhythm.

Kiera's POV

He was absolutely gorgeous, his hair was messy when he brushed his hair away from his eyes, it was wavy and such a dark shade of brown, his eyes were pale blue which was unnatural so it reminded me who he really was, the thought of him biting me at any moment scared me. It was awkward, his eyes closed, probably from embarrassment because he was in a towel, that's it. My stomach rumbled and that's what brought him out of his thoughts, and then asked me, "You hungry?" I nodded slowly. "Okay, before we get you something to eat, here is the rundown, bathroom, double bed, cause you will be sleeping with me, closet, has you're clothes in. By the way it's pretty much skirts, tank tops, strapless tops, dresses, anything sexy really. Choose what you want to wear, change, and I will take care of them. " He gestured to the clothes I was already wearing. "And this is my wardrobe," He gestured to another wardrobe, "Okay?" I nodded once again. I wasn't that much of a fan of dresses or skirts, but I am not exactly in charge of my life anymore because I'm a 'slave'. He walked back into the bathroom; I walked over to my wardrobe to find something out. I wanted something that didn't have to show off much of my body, so I went for a dress which goes down to my knees, I have to admit, it is nice, and a rose pattern around the ribbon, and it was red. I got that on easily enough and put my old clothes at the side of the bed, maybe it was just a coincidence he knew what size clothes I was... I looked in the mirror on the wall, my hair was a mess. I grabbed a hairbrush from the desk so I could at least make it look normal. By the time I was done he was out of the bathroom. I turned around and he was right behind me, god he was fast. He smiled down at me and licked his thumb, and brought it down to my cheek where I guess he wiped dirt off my face. It was a simple action but it made me blush rapidly. He smiled and walked over to his wardrobe to pull a shirt over his head.

"Ready to go down?" He asked, facing me.

"Yep." I said and surprisingly he took my hand in his and led me to the kitchen.

He led me down to the kitchen which was really big, a cook came over with 2 sandwiches piled on top of each other, within 5 minutes I ate them, not really caring what was in them just happy that I had something in my tummy now. Kyle got a sports bottle; I didn't really need to ask what was in it because that would just be disturbing. Once I finished we got talking, I got to know Kyle a bit more, I found out that his aunt and cousin are on a shopping trip in Paris and are to come back in 2 days, he is also an orphan and Alexander is his uncle that took him in when he was a kid so he just calls them mom and dad, and that he also was born a vampire, but it's natural for a vampire to stop physically aging when they are 18. All of that took all the afternoon, it was 9pm, and I was really tired. I got a shower which felt good against my skin, when I got out I dried off and got into my Pj's which included a tank top with a pair of shorts. When I got out of the bathroom Kyle was already laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, I awkwardly got into bed making sure I wasn't too close to him. We said good night to each other and as soon as I relaxed I started to drift of, but before I could get to sleep completely I felt Kyle kiss my cheek and whisper, "I love you" I smiled at myself glad that he felt the same way, sort of anyway...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle's POV

Vampires didn't really need to sleep, but it preserved their energy if they did, so I was laid there sleeping/awake listening to her heartbeat, I was bored, I didn't really know if she felt the same way as me, I couldn't read her mind, it's like there is a wall that I can't get through. "Kiera..." I whispered, She just mumbled something into the pillow, it sounded like 'Where am I' I couldn't understand what she was talking about but just then her heartbeat sped up, she started wriggling around uncomfortably, she stayed still for a while then sat up screaming, clutching her neck, I had a wild guess about what her dream was like, "Kiera, shh, it's okay, just shh." I brought her into a tight hug; she slid her arms around me, silently crying. I stroked her hair so she would calm down, slowly it worked.

Kiera's POV

_I really don't know what's happening, Kyle is saying it will be fine, but what will be fine? "Where am I?" I called out, no answer, just then I felt a shudder pass through me, someone was behind me but before I could turn around his broad arm went around my chest, keeping me in place._

_"It will be fine, I'll make it quick." He said as he brushed a strand of hair away from my neck, I struggled against his grip, but he pushed me against the wall, wait, there is no wall, it's just blackness. I gave up struggling as I felt his breath on my neck. He pushed his waist against mine and I let out an unexpected moan of pleasure, "That's right, moan for me," He pushed his waist against mine again, only harder. I let out a bigger moan this time. My mind was racing, with thoughts like 'you slut, look at you naked with that monster!' I immediately looked down and my mind was right, I was naked, that must be why he is making me feel this way, I was breathing heavily, he playfully nipped my neck, no fangs though, yet. He pulled me closer towards him, which again, made me moan, he switched arms holding my chest, with his right hand he took hold of my chin, and tilted it backwards, so I could just look at him, he looked darker, more violent with those blood red eyes and fangs! I wriggled at the sight of them. But I didn't get far before he turned my chin so my neck was revealed clearly, then he kissed a spot on my neck, for a moment I thought he wasn't going to hurt me but I was wrong. He plunged his fangs into my neck, making me scream in pain._

That's when I shot up in bed screaming, clutching my neck, Kyle was awake and telling me to calm down, but his voice only scared me now. He pulled me into a hug, which told me then this wasn't the bad monster Kyle, I hugged him back, crying into his chest.

Soon enough I had stopped crying, but I was still hugging Kyle, with him stroking my hair which I had to admit was pretty soothing. We lay back down on the bed, neither of us sleeping, just laying there, but Kyle broke the silence.

"You wanna talk about the nightmare?" I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it but wanting him to know about it. "Wanna tell me? Or would it scare you just talking about it?" I looked up to meet his eyes,

"It was about you, please, just please never be like that." I shook my head on his chest.

"Like what?" He said with a frown.

"Like... Wanting to scare me... Acting like a, a, rapist... Just for my b-blood." I stuttered over each word slowly.

He sighed, pulled me up to him so my head was resting on the same pillow, "I swear I will never be like that, I love you way too much to scare you or take your blood without permission of you, right?"

I nodded, not knowing if I even wanted to be bitten by any vampire. Then a question popped into my head, "Do you want blood now?"

He shook his head, but replied with another question, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I sort of do, though I have never really had it..."

He shifted his weight so he was looking directly at me. "You mean you don't have that feeling now?"

"No, this is the first time I think I have ever known love..." I looked at his lips, they looked so kissable... He in total was so irresistible.

He took my chin and leaned it upwards, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, it only lasted a few seconds though, his lips were really cold, but they were so damp and sweet. I leaned in this time, kissing him on the lips gently, showing that I liked it without speaking. He smiled at me, as he pulled me closer to him, planting another kiss on my lips, except this one included his tongue running across my bottom lip, my hands went up to his head, fiddling with his smooth hair, his arms snaked around my waist, holding me there. I broke the kiss to take a breath, which he did the same, our foreheads were touching, I started giggling at the thought of having my first ever kiss. He chuckled and then leaned in again, but this time his whole body leaned in as well. He was partly on top of me, kissing me tenderly. It felt really good. But when my tongue touched something sharp in his mouth I immediately pushed him off me, scooting over to the very far side of the bed, I was shaking all over, holding back the tears that were threatening to flood out, Kyle gave me a confused look,

"Kiera," He reached over to me but I flinched at his sudden movement towards me. Then he realised what I was cowering from. He closed his mouth and after a couple of seconds he opened his mouth and said, "Kiera, it's not what you think, I was not going to bite you." He held his hands up in surrender. That's when I felt the first tear roll down my cheek.

"Explain that then!" I screamed at him while pointing to his mouth, I was shaking so badly I brought my arm back in and cradled it between my chest and my knees. '_I told you, you whore. You were just making out with a vampire? What would you think would happen? Now he is probably going to eat you because he just wanted to get off with you. The Canadian girl was right, but you didn't listen to her? You let your guard down Kiera,' _That annoying voice was back in my mind, it was right as far as I know Kyle is a one night stand.

"Kiera, let me explain, I have no intention in hurting you I-"

"Lying son of a bitch! Fangs aren't something a girl would go horny over! Just please, if you are going to bite me, kill me, drain me, whatever! I just d-don't want anything to do with you if all you are going to do is use me..." I was kneeling up shouting at him, I was crying my eyes out I was also not in the mood, I was taking all my anger out on him, yes, maybe it was unfair on him but I just didn't care. That dream had scared the living daylights out of me.

He surprised me when he grabbed me, flung me on the bed and sat on me, holding my wrists down as well. All this he did at vampire speed, I hadn't stopped crying even when he started talking, "There is a lot you don't know about vampires let me tell you, our fangs have a mind of their own pretty much, they come out when we are horny or drinking blood, it pleasures us, just like when two people are having sex, girls get wet because they like it. They can't just mentally tell their vagina to not get wet, can they? And also vampires can compel humans to do what they want or forget things, now if you keep making my life difficult I will make you forget that vampires exist and tell you a different story to go by. I love you! And you cannot say I don't because I well and truly do! I'm not a fan of compelling humans, or people I love but if you keep assuming everything I will make you forget this night, the slave trade, the ride over here, the guy who kidnapped you, everything that has to do with vampires, except this house, because you cannot go back to your old one, okay?"

He was whispering in a very harsh whisper but I got every word loud and clear. "W-w-what? I-I-I can't go b-b-back to my o-old h-h-h-house?" I was terrified of him at this moment in time, I really couldn't tell what he was going to do, my heart believes that he really loves me but, my mind is telling me to run away, before he abuses me.

"They all think you are dead, you can't just turn up, and no story in the world could be able to satisfy them."

"Please... Can I go for a walk... in the garden, I need to think."

"Of course." He got off me, I got up, and slowly walked outside, and I ventured to the very far edge of the garden, and sat in a corner, leaning against the hedge, crying into my knees."

"I just want to die, mommy, please help." I sniffed, knowing I was talking to no one. "I wish I could just die, I don't know what to do, mommy..." I whined.

"Is that so?" A male voice came from above me. I suddenly stood up and backed away from the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" I gasped as I backed off, but each step I took he matched exactly.

"You're wish." He simply said, that's when I knew I was in trouble, I screamed at the top of my voice, and turned to run but my attempt failed as he pinned me to the ground, I struggled against him but got nowhere with it. He kept a knee on my chest as he slid my skirt down to my ankles, and was just about to reach under my panties before a blur knocked him off me. I fumbled for my skirt and pulled it back up, backing away from the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV

She was so confused, but thought she knew everything, I know I shouldn't have spoke to her like that; it would be harder for her to trust me now. I had to follow her outside, it was the only way I could talk some sense in her. I started walking toward the garden when I heard her scream, I looked the way it came, before I knew it I was running towards what was happening, when I got there I saw Jared on top of her, trying to keep her still while he pulled her skirt down, I launched myself at him, just before he got hold of her underwear he went flying off her, my fangs instantly came down, I beared them at him before he could stand up.

"Kyle, not a good time right now... As you can see." He gestured to Kiera lying helplessly on the ground backing off.

"She is not yours." I hissed at him.

"Huh, Oh I'm very sorry but as far as I know you haven't even marked her." He did motions with his hands.

"That's because she doesn't want me to, so I'm not going to force her." I growled at him.

"Oh really? Well I am." That's the only warning he gave me before going invisible, damn him for that power he had. I looked around on the floor to see his footprints but he must have gone vampire speed because when I turned to face Kiera he was the behind her, with her in his arms, she couldn't even touch the floor with her tip toes. She was squealing but his hand over her mouth muffled it. "You know what she said?" He questioned.

"Just, just let her down man." I had my fangs away now, half surrendering.

He acted as though I never said anything. "You want to tell him 'Kiera'." He spat the last part out, he uncovered her mouth but when she didn't say anything he spoke up for her. "She asked me to kill her, because you made her feel completely and utterly rejected, she also said she doesn't want to be a virgin when she dies, so I was going to cover that part as well. But before you came along we were happy." I didn't know what to feel at this moment in time, was I really that mean to her before? Did I really scare her that much? Why couldn't she just find another way other than death?

Just then she started to speak, "Kyle, I never said that, he just wants to manipulate you, I don't want to get drained!" She cried, her tears ran down her face and onto Jared's jacket.

"Why don't we compel her to see what she really said hum...?"

"I-I don't know, she doesn't like the idea of compulsion..."

"For petes sake! She is a human, she can't tell you what she wants and doesn't want."

"She does get to have a say though."

"Fuck that shit." He got Kiera and made her face him. She tried to look away but he forced her to, when her face was staring at him she just looked at the floor with her eyes,

"By the way, she is stubborn, and we really don't need to do this." I pleaded.

"Jeeze, Look at me!" He shouted at her, she flinched away from him. I knew he only needed her to look into his eyes once for him to be in control of her. He shook her so her head bobbled back and forth.

"You know you won't get her to open her eyes." I stated with my arms crossed.

"Okay, you try then. " He pushed her over in my direction; she just fell into my chest, eyes still closed. When she was sure it was me she buried her face in my top with her arms linked together tightly around my waist. I rested my hand on her back, telling her it was okay.

"Kiera, what did you actually say?"

"I was confused and didn't know how to react to everything..." She whispered into my chest.

"You forgot the part where you were wishing you would die." Jared tapped his foot impatiently.

I tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "You really said that?" I asked, with a caring tone.

She didn't answer, just looked utterly and completely defeated. "Kiera, I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault." She said, "I shouldn't have thought you as a monster... It's just that dream, it, and it really affected my opinions of vampires for a while... But he didn't help the matter any better, in fact made me more scared of them, and more stereotypical of them."

I finally understood what happened in her dream. But Jared spoke up, "Wait, in this nightmare, he raped you? Is that it? You know your people do that as well."

Something in her jerked, she was furious now, not the little human playing with big boys. She spun around, actually growling at him, "But humans don't do it just to bite you and drain you of your life force, do they, No they don't, so stop been so cocky just cause you could kill me at any moment, Kyle's uncle would probably get Kyle a new friend that is probably 10x hotter than me, he could probably make himself forget me so why don't you just kill me here and now!" She screamed at him, I felt like she had just stabbed me with a stake, surly she wasn't implying I'd replace her like that?

"Kiera... You really don't want to die do you?"

"I have a side of me that envies the thought, but that is only because I grew up with a father that was an addict, alcoholic, abusive bastard whom before has tried to inject me with heroin, my mother did what she could to him to make him happy, which yes, means turning her back on her only child to give blow jobs in the living room and now I'm stuck in this place where any second someone could just come along and snap my neck... Yes I want to die, but my heart is fighting against my body, it wants me to live, to be with you, to grow up, to get married, to die happy, it knows if I die now, I will not die happy." She finished in a huff, "But it seems I won't have a normal life because I'm the girl that has done completely nothing wrong, but still deserves to have a life which sucks." She tried for a smile but it didn't look right on that broken face.

"Kiera, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could keep it suppressed because it's just so depressing and in this life I could have with you, I didn't want it to get in the way..."

She rubbed her arm nervously; I could tell she didn't like to remember her childhood. "Come here, you know I'll never hurt you in any way shape, or form." She reluctantly fell against my chest, I kissed her on the head before lifting her up and putting her on my hip like you would see a father do with his kid, I wanted to go rip her father's throat out for making her like this. I wanted to scream at her mother for ignoring her all these years, making her suffer. Her mother will suffer alright, a slow and painful death, her father on the other hand I have heard poison is a good way of getting revenge, the woman can watch as he dies. Then I will drain her of all her blood, which would do it. I came out of my thoughts to see Jared shaking his head at me, obviously telling me not to do what I had just planned. Kiera was not the slightest bit heavy for me though, she sat there fiddling with the collar of my shirt I had on, her tears had dried up but her eyes were red and puffy. I sent Jared a mental note 'You can't tell me what to do, they deserve it.'

He sighed "Fine I'm out."

I and Kiera walked up through the garden to a bench, which I sat her on top of me. "Are you okay now?" I asked her quietly

"I think so..." she replied.

"Look, I'm gonna have to go do something for a day, but you can't come, will you be okay here for the time?"

She looked up at me, "What are you doing?"

I sighed while rubbing my forehead, "Just need to do something. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Her brow scrunched up in a frown, "You are going after my parents, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

She shrugged and stared into the rising sun, I can't believe she is okay with this, shouldn't she protest or something?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kyle's POV

I carried Kiera's sleeping body to our room, placed her on the bed with a sheet draped over her. I kissed her on the forehead before heading downstairs. I got into the kitchen then went to Carrie, the cook. She was cutting up a carrot when I walked in, "Ah, Sir Adams, what can I do for you today? O neg?"

I shook my head, "No but I need deadly poison. Do you have any?"

She fluttered her eye lashes at me in response, "Why would an innocent woman like me have that stuff?" She asked while rooting through a small draw, and to my relief, brought out a small container with clear liquid in it.

"Because you used to be the best darn assassin I ever have seen."

"Yeah well them days are over, now get lost I'm making your little friend stew for lunch."

"Mmm..." I said as I pinched a carrot piece and walked out.

It didn't actually take long for me to get to my car, the journey was long and really boring but finally I got to Kiera's old house, it was small and the wheelie bin overflowed with beer cans and bottles, I made a face at them and walked up the path, I figured maybe I should learn on how they saw their daughter... I got to the door and knocked.

I was greeted at the door by a woman that looked like she had just been through the bed backwards, she had clothes on luckily enough, I noticed how much she resembled her daughter, or her daughter resembled her... She had red puffy eyes and a tissue in her hand. "Ms Hamalton?"

"That is me..." The woman said.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you about your daughter."

"No, we have had enough press ask us questions as it is."

"I'm not press; I was a friend of hers and was with her 2 nights before she went missing..."

She opened the door a little more, "What is it?"

"She had the idea that she was a reject of the family, is that true?"

"Come in." She gestured, not really a kind look on her face now but I obliged walking into the stinking house, it reeked of weed and beer. I walked into the living room to find a fat blob as I may call him. He had cocaine still on his nose, I guess he has been sniffing lately, I nodded towards him but he ignored the motion. "Hunny, this man thinks we didn't treat Kiera well, tell him he is wrong." The woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He what? He doesn't know jack shit, we gave her food, a bed, what more would she want?"

"Love. And respect because attempting to inject your daughter with heroin just isn't what a parental figure should do." I stood with my arms folded, clutching the poison in my hand.

"She told you? I thought I told her to keep her mouth shut or I'll break her neck! Boy, if she was here right now she would be on the floor, dead as a bug." That did it, I went for him, popping the cap on the poison and shoving the whole bottle down his throat, I held his chin up so he had to swallow it, I let go of his chin and all he did was drop to the couch, panting for breath that he didn't deserve. I turned to the woman, who was now cowering in the corner; I stopped about 3ft away from her. Waiting for her to look at me.

"You should have stuck up for your daughter. Not left her alone in the dark with no parental figure to guide her through life, did you even ever take her to the park? Or did you send her alone, a small girl alone trying to play on the swings, no mother to laugh along with her laughing, no one to push her at least once?" I mocked.

"I was busy." She whimpered.

"What sucking that jerks dick? Did you even do anything to help her, those nights when he beat her until she had a bloody nose? Did you even pat her on the back and tell her it's going to be okay? Did you even once go to her primary school plays? Where were you there them nights where she ran out of the house from her dad? The answers to all of them are no and you know it." I was looking into her mind, the memories sickened me.

"But, she had to learn how to grow up independently..." Her mother sniffled.

"No, did your mother abandon you? Ignore you when you had a cut knee? Of course she was there for you; you are the worst parent I ever have known. You never even told your daughter you loved her."

"If I had another chance I would give her more attention but now I can't because she is probably dead!"

"You know... I simply can't believe how a wonderful girl like her can come from such horrible people. You should deserve to die, and you are going to."

Before she could say anything I launched myself at her, fangs out, when I got to her I dug them into her neck and started to drink her blood. I didn't hear the moans of pain coming out of her mouth, but just kept digging my fangs in her neck at different places. When I was sure she was dead I healed the wounds and dropped her to the floor. I walked out the door, sure I was covered in blood, it was midday by now but not many people were out, I walked up the stairs to find Kiera's room, it wasn't that hard because it was the one with a broken door, I looked around, she was a Goth? I examined the posters on her wall, Black veil brides, Avenged sevenfold, Slipknot, Ozzy Osbourne, Linkin Park, The Pretty Reckless, there were even more than that, but my attention got distracted to her wardrobe, which had clothes falling out of it. I picked up a random vest top which had Black veil brides on it. Maybe I should bring these back for her... It would be a nice surprise after what she has been through. I picked up a Slipknot tee, a Yashin vest, a Rammstein tee, and about 3 pairs of jeans. She really did like her band merchandise I walked over to her CD rack, which was filled with many different CD's I found a random black bag to put everything in, it all pretty much fit in nicely, I walked out of her room, down the stairs and headed for my car. I got in my car, and just realised that I was relived, I wanted to get home and kiss Kiera for eternity, wait, more than that, I wanted to do more than that.

I hadn't noticed I had driven home until I stopped at my front door, I was too caught up in my

Perverted thoughts that I had just driven home. I gingerly walked up the steps and walked through the open door with a smile upon my face. I walked through the main hall but stopped at the sound of a guitar playing a rapid song, I didn't know who it could be, but decided that if I was going to bump into Kiera and she saw me like this she would freak out. I got up to our room, dumped the bag on her side of the bed, changed my clothes and washed my face off. It looked like I had done nothing wrong. I smiled at myself in the mirror before going down stairs to the music studio, my sister usually dances in here with her Ballet teacher.

I opened the door to see Kiera concentrating of playing a complex round of notes, she looked beautiful like that, her head down and moving her fingers along the strings so efficiently, she wasn't aware of my presence until I cleared my throat. She stopped abruptly and looked up, when she saw me she smiled a toothy smile, it was cute I had to admit, "Whatcha playing?" I questioned.

Her face lit up even more, "Rammstein, its German, but it still makes me happy when I'm kinda sad, so that's why I'm learning one of their songs." She pointed at a book in front of her, "Look, I'll show you one of their songs." I quite enjoyed her attitude at the moment. It was amusing and she was living life like it was normal. She was fiddling with the CD player, when she finally found the song she wanted she raised her hands in the air above her head, linked them together and waited for the rhythm to actually kick in. The moment it did she moved her body along with it, and for what she did it was impressive, she was belly dancing in a tank top and short skirt. Each time a loud drum beat came in she would make a forward motion. She was impressive, and it was all so cute. I walked over to her to slide my arms around her waist, she just giggled as she stopped her belly dancing. I kissed her intently on the lips as the song played on. Then my little sister burst into the room with an arm load of shopping bags.

"I'm home! I know you missed me!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

Me and Kiera laughed but I let go of Kiera to turn around and hug my little sister. She was only 10 but she looked 5 still because of the vampire genes in her. She let go of me and practically squealed when she saw Kiera, she jumped up and down while yelling "Who is the pretty human Kyle?" Her pigtails bobbed up and down.

"Lou, this is Kiera, my... Ermm... Girlfriend. Kiera, this is Lou, my overly exited little sister." Kiera did an awkward wave towards my sister. But my sister on the other hand ran straight into Kiera's waist and hugged her.

"Yay finally I get a sister!" She yelled into Kiera's belly.

"Whoa, don't assume it like that!" Kiera said through giggles, "Yes of course I will be like your sister but I'm not sure about officially."

"I can't wait! What type of dress will you have?"

That's when I had to step in and say, "Lou, she has only been here a while, calm down."

Meanwhile all of this my mother was stood at the door, smiling at the view that Lou has found a

New friend, it was a nice sight because Kiera couldn't stop laughing and fiddling with Lou's pigtails. "How nice to see Louise has a friend to talk to." My mother stated.

"I know! It's so cool!" My sister screamed again.

"Okay my turn to hug Kiera." I teased, but my sister played along and let go of Kiera so I could wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the lips, then I turned to my mum and said "Mother, this is Kiera."

My mother raised an eyebrow at Kiera, showing she did approve of the relationship. "How very nice to meet you Kiera," and in an instant she was right in front of Kiera, holding out her hand for her to shake.

Kiera was surprised at first but then reluctantly took the hand and shook, "Nice to meet you too." She said.

Then to all of our surprises my little sister said "What's this?" She was holding the Rammstein case looking at the songs curiously, "Why is it in a different language?"

"That's because it's German, I like the way they sing, and it's just so... It's just cool." Kiera exclaimed.

"That's so cool! Are they a girlie band? Like Jessie Jay?"

I could see Kiera hold in a laughter while she said, "No its all men, they are nothing like Jessie jay."

You could see the disappointment in Lou's eyes, "Are you a Goth sister?" Lou asked Kiera, Kiera didn't look like she cared about the question.

"No I'm not but many people would call me one." She admitted.

"Don't you like people who call you a Goth?" Lou pressured,

"I don't really mind, I have argued many times about this subject with people but we all have our opinions."

"Are you an Emo, sister?"

She then looked sort of uncomfortable, as if she was remembering something that haunted her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking into the hurt in those big eyes. She didn't answer; just bit her lip to stop her from crying. I pulled her into a hug, knowing somehow that it must have been something to do with her father.

"He cut me before... For listening to my music, he said it was for Emos, so he said I should be one... he cut my wrist with a kitchen knife... then when my mum saw it she tried to sent me to a therapist because she thought I had done it to myself." She whispered into my shirt, I could hardly hear her, I never loosened my grip on her, and I just pulled her closer to me.

"Hunny, I think we should give these two some space." My mother said to Lou, Lou just nodded and followed my mother out the door, taking her bags with her.

I sat down with Kiera on my lap, keeping her as close to me as I can; we had our hands linked, as far as I can remember we were sat there in silence. Glancing at each other now and then. Her mother's blood had made me crave more. But I couldn't bring myself to even think about me biting her, so I restrained myself as much as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Heyya People, Im kinda glad you guys liked my previous chapters, in this chapter I decided to make a couple changes, they wont alter the story line... I think anyway. I think this is kinda cool the way its going :)  
**

**ForbiddenSecretx  
**_  
I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

_Rebel love song, Black Veil Brides  
_

**Kiera's POV**

We sat there, in silence just doing nothing, Kyle was such a nice guy, but I could tell, each time we glanced over at each other, he was craving blood. I tried to keep normal and pretend not to notice. He has been so kind to me, I knew he wanted to drink my blood, but what other way was there instead of him biting me where I could offer him my blood? Then it came to me. I looked at my sharp nails, they would probably do it. I pulled my hands from out of his grip, he looked at me confused, and I smiled at him and singled out my index finger. I pinched it really hard, just merely ignoring the pain coming from my finger, finally, I broke the skin, and it slowly showed blood pumping to the surface. Kyle looked shocked as ever,

"What are you doing?" He gently grasped my hand, stopping me from pushing it towards him.

"Offering you my blood," I whispered, kind of afraid that he might turn all bad monster on me.

"If I touch my tongue on that cut it will bleed even more, are you sure you will be okay with that?" He stared at my finger intently, just waiting for me to give him permission still.

"I'll be okay, but I owe it to you. No fangs though." I looked at him sternly, he just smiled at me.

"I promise." He gulped, and slowly brought my finger to his mouth, he was right, when his tongue touched the cut it started spurting out blood rapidly, I winced at first, because it did kind of hurt but he had his eyes closed so I couldn't see what colour they were. I soon relaxed against his chest, just feeling my blood run out of my finger. He stopped just before I started getting dizzy, I felt a bit light headed but all that blanked out when he kissed me, no warning he just lent me back and kissed me on the lips passionately, I could taste my blood still in his mouth, I let out a little surprised moan of pleasure as he ran his hand across my waist and up to my breast, I could feel him smile on my lips, this just made me giggle into his mouth.

He lifted me back up so dramatically I started to have a laughing fit, it lasted for about 5 minutes, none stop laughing. Maybe thats why after I was out of breath and my sides hurt. I sighed and leaned back into him, he didnt seem to mind my laughing, in fact he seemed to enjoy it the way he was chuckling along with me. Soon enough though, he got called away by his dad for a family matter, while he was doing this i decided to go to the garden and have a wander around, it was a peacefull afternoon and the birds were chrping along in a song.

But just then i saw a shadow cast above me, I looked up to see a beautiful eagle circling around in the air, I mentally said, 'It would be fabulous if you would land Mr. Eagle.' And to my surprise it landed about a foot away from me with a loud thud! I was mesmerised by what just happened, did i really just command the eagle with my mind? It looked awefully skinny, its chest was puffed up, just showing that it had been in a fight latley, its feathers on the other hand were amazing, the golden shine to them enhanced the brown over layer on its wings.

Its yellow eyes were waiting for my next command, I readied myself for what I was about to say, 'Fly onto my arm, but please dont hurt me...' I held out my arm, and just as i expected its massive wings expanded and lifted it up onto my arm, I could bearly keep him up, he was so heavy. That is only just when i saw the wound on his right leg, it looked like a claw had been dragged across it. 'Does that hurt?' I motioned to the eagles leg. But got no response. 'Ermm, okay lift your wings if it does.' It took a second delay but soon enough it lifted its wing. I instantly felt the need to help the poor thing. 'Hold on.' I mentally told it as i started running through the garden.

Once I got through the door, (Well technically nearly falling through the door) I started walking through the hallway, heading to the kitchen to see if Carrie had anything I could help it with.

I got to the kitchen, still holding Timmy up on my arm. (Yes I called the eagle Timmy.) "Carrie?" I said as I walked through the archway to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She said before turning round, when she did she jumped back from Timmy sat on my arm. "Why have you got an eagle? Does Alexander even aprove of this?" She questioned, staring at the eagle with weary eyes.

"Of course... Not, well I havent actually told him about Timmy yet because you see?"I lifted Timmies leg up, "He has a cut leg. And looks hungry. Can you help him?"

"Well, he looks like he has been through world war 2 but he seems to be in okay shape. Hold on." She said before venturing into a cupbord looking for something to help Timmy with. While she was doing that I stroked the side of Timmy's head, his feathers were so smooth under my touch. She came back with a piece of cotten and tape. "Will he attack me?" She asked me curiously.

"Not if I tell him to." I smiled at her while mentally saying 'Its okay, she won't hurt you.' She slowly nodded before gently putting the piece of cotton on the wound, Timmy flinched at it but kept his leg straight. Carrie broke a piece of tape from the roll and stuck the cotton to the wound. He looked down at it in wonder, not really knowing how to react, so he just sat there, looking at a dish of rasberries. I looked at him and then where he was looking, then asked Carrie, "Since when do eagles eat fruit?" She took two rasberries from the dish, plopped one in her mouth then fed Timmie the other.

"Different species eat different things, some eat things like Rats, some eat fruit, basically anything they can find." That was a fact i never knew. Timmy had already finished the rasberry and decided he wanted more, so he flew off my arm and onto the table, next to the dish. He pecked at the rasberries quickly. I guess he was really hungry.

"Ermm, is he okay doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were out of date so they were going to the bin anyway, guess we already found a bin." She joked. We laughed for a few seconds before i decided it was best for Timmy to go back out. 'Come here Timmy.' I thought, and to me expectations he flew back onto my arm, with a couple of rasberries in his mouth of course. I was about to go out of the doorway but just as i got out of the kitchen an unfamiliar voice came from behind me.

"So this is my dear brothers little pet." I spun around immediently, just to face a man, exactly like Kyle but his hair was pale blonde. "What?"

I didnt know what to say, just balance Timmy on my arm.

"My brother never told you about me?" He mocked.

I silently shook my head.

"Well, I am his dear twin Patrick." He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly took it, looking at him curiously. "May I have a 'Hello' Kiss aswell?" He pressured even further.

I didnt know what to say to that, but Kyle said it before me "Dont kiss him." He said as he walked down the staircase, looking at me, Patrick, then Timmy. He had a question mark on his face but before he could ask i said,

"And everyone, this is Timmy, an eagle that seems to listen to me and do what i say." I smiled proudly at both of them. But they just looked at me like I suddenly became an alien. It was my turn for the question mark on my face.

"Kiera, do you mean like... You can talk to him through your mind?" Kyle asked me while stepping closer.

"Well, yeah. What about it?"

"You are a Animos!" He shouted, not really angry but exited about the discovery.

"Ani- What?" I questioned.

"It means you have a conection with animals running through your blood." Patrick answered my question before Kyle. "If something happens to that bird, now that you have connected with it you will know." He explained. "and he will come to your call, where ever you are."

"Wow..." I said more do myself than any one else. Then I remembered what Kyle had said, "Why shouldnt I kiss him? It wouldnt mean anything real, just a friendly kiss."

"Because if you want him to drink your blood go ahead."

"Wait, what?"

"You wanna tell her? Brother." Kyle asked Patrick.

"Fine. I am a type of vampire that doesnt have any fangs. I drink blood through another persons mouth. Or a blood bag but I think that stuff is foul."

"Well then, you will never kiss me, simple."

"I take that as a challenge." Patrick said as he leaned closer to me, not so much touching but intimidating, to be honest it kind of was, but I had been through worse things.

"Take it any way you want." I teased, then mentally told Timmy to go up on to my shoulder. I had a plan that if I had to run i could not have Timmy on my arm. Timmy did obay.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye then? You seem to be getting ready to leave." He eyed Timmy, Yes! The plan worked!

"Well, Okay then." I plastered a smile on my face,

"You are just too easy." He said before leaning in, eyes closed. I took that oppertunity to put my hands on his shoulders, and pulled my leg up, so it connected with his balls. Then I Whispered into his ear,

"You are just too gullible." He huddled in on himself in pain, but laughing at himself aswell.

"Fair play, fair play miss."

Meanwhile Kyle had just been on the floor laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. "Even I saw that coming!" He managed to choke out between laughs.

I laughed at him once before I headed for the door. I allowed Timmy to leave if he may when we got outside. I watched him fly away towards an apple tree before turning back towards the house. I didnt even get near the door before Patrick stepped out behind a tree, blocking my path. I crossed my arms and faced him, waiting for him to let me pass. "Please." He said.

"You give up that easily?" I taunted.

"Come on! I haven't had blood in 2 days! Thats how long it took for me to get here from Rome! Please!" He shouted at me, I kept me face straight.

"Nope." I shook my head.

He didn't answer, just pushed me against the tree behind me. "You are meant to be a slave, thats how he bought you, isn't it? So you should offer your elders blood i should pressume..." He ran his finger along my bottom lip, just to scare me, I had to say, It was working but I really didn't want to show it. "Just a bit, I promise I won't drain you."

"No, and I love Kyle! Im not going to kiss you!"

"He won't know, and I don't even feel that way about you." He didn't even give me a chance to object because he leaned in, when our lips finally touched it felt like he was electrocuting every blood cell in my lips, I had to pull away because of the pain, but just to my luck there was the tree behind me, I didnt get far. I felt blood dribble down my chin, my hand instantly went unto my lips but got stopped arubtly by Patrick grabbing my wrist, he leaned in again and licked the blood up from my chin, then licked across my lips. Once again the eletric came and I let out a little whimper. I pushed at his chest despretly getting him away from me but he didnt budge an inch. I only just remembered about Timmy, so I mentaly shouted at the top of my mind, 'Help Timmy! Please!' I gently started crying to myself, eventually when Timmy did arrive, he dug his claws in patricks shoulder, dragging him away from me, I took this oppertunity to run for the house, 'You can go now Timmy!' I yelled mentally, hoping he would get away with no more injuries. I ran through the door and the first thing I ran into was Kyles cold solid body.

He didnt know what was happening, but when he looked at my face and saw the blood trickling from my lips he kissed them, licking the blood of them but healing them at the same time. The warm fuzzy feeling came across my lips like he just spread pure sunshine across them, I almost forgot about Patrick running after me until he came to the door, with his shirt ripped at the shoulder. He laughed once, a humourous laugh, "I forgot about your little flying friend."

"What did you fuck do this time Patrick?"

"Had a drink brother, what about you?"

"What did you do?"

"I drank! God, didnt you hear me the first time?"

"From..."

"Look, there is no harm in sharing brother."

"Seems like you tried to drink kiera's blood."

"Tried, No. Got her blood, yes." He looked very smug at himself, I just frowned at him, whilst hugging Kyle.

"You are not to feed on her again, do you hear me?"

Patrick sighed "Fine, maybe I shall get Alexander to get me a pet of my own."

"Just dont touch Kiera."

He just smiled and walked of, leaving me and Kyle hugging in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Note to reader, **

**Who likes Avenged Sevenfold? I do, so I was listening to them while writing this chapter, 'Beast and the harlot' was on first, that's why I decided to put the first part, up to Kiera getting in the shower, in. I decided it would be cool.**

**ForbiddenSecretx**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_ Or why I have to scream._  
_ I don't know why I instigate_  
_ And say what I don't mean._  
_ I don't know how I got this way_

_Breaking the Habbit, Linkin park  
_

The next day I got up, hardly aware that Kyle was already in the bathroom, still drying off from his bath or shower, so I accidently opened the door on him naked, he was shocked by the door opening but when he noticed it was me he just grinned and stood with his hands cupping his cock, I immediately slammed the door shut and leaned against it, blushing uncontrollably. I got my stuff ready to take in the bathroom with me, after a few minutes he came out with pants on, but no shirt.

He looked at me, still blushing I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom, his arm stopped me going in, he took me into a tight hug, our noses touching he was still damp, I had my tank top and shorts on, pressed up against him with a dress in one hand as well as my panties and bra. "You perpously did that, didn't you?" He flirted.

"No! I didn't even know you were in there!" I admitted, which was partly true, I was half asleep to be fair, I knew he was in there but didn't know I opened the door.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire! And they just burnt off." He joked, I didn't get chance to comeback him because he leaned in and kissed me, while leaning me back over his arm.

We stood up straight and I was speechless, I didn't know what to do so I just walked into the bathroom. I started up the shower, making sure it was just the right temperature; I stripped off my clothes, keeping a close eye on the door in case I had a surprise visit. I stepped into the warm welcoming water, taking in the scent of Kyle's shampoo.

I rinsed all the conditioner out of my hair, making sure it was all out before turning off the water and stepping out. Once I had dried off and got changed I stepped out of the bathroom to not see Kyle but Lou, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. "Lou, what are you doing here? Causeing mischief I suppose." I joked.

"Kiera!" She screamed at the top of her voice, "Kyle said we were going for a walk!" She jumped off the bed and pranced up and down like a little pony.

"Nice! I would like to get out of this house." I grinned, walking over to the mirror, taking the hairbrush and going through my hair, it was still damp but looked dry enough.

"Can I brush your hair?" She screamed once again.

"Well, I suppose-" I didn't get chance to finish of the sentence because she also brought up a chair and stood on it to reach the top of my head, she snatched the brush and started gently going through my hair with it, her hair was in pigtails once again.

"Your hair is so beautiful... Can I plat it?" She asked, this time not yelling.

"Sure." She giggled at my reply and started splitting my hair in half, putting half of it over my shoulder. She started platting the first half down my back; I had to admit from what I could see she was really neat with her platting. When she had finished the first one she took the second half and started platting that, humming a tune in her head which I didn't recognise. When she was done she did a dramatic motion with her hands, signalling that she had done.

We walked down stairs, both holding hands and we headed to the kitchen to get food, and hopefully meet Kyle. Kyle was there, with his head in his hands and a sports bottle sat in front of him. Next to him was a place already set for me, today it looked like I had coco pops. I sat down, took a spoon full and when I had finished the mouthful asked, "What's up?"

He looked up at me, with depressed eyes, he opened his mouth but didn't speak, then he opened it again and said, "My father wants me to have a mate." I think he already noticed my confused face so he continued, "A mate is basically a married couple, but both vampires. He knows I love you so he said I should turn you, either that or mate with an eastern-European girl that I'm sure doesn't know English..." He rested his head in his hands again. I gulped, suddenly not having an appetite to eat, me? Been a vampire? Drinking blood? I couldn't imagine myself doing it.

"Are we still going for a walk?" Lou asked after taking a gulp from her sports bottle and licking her lips.

"Yeah, you done Kiera?" Kyle asked. Starting to get up. I nodded and stood up with him, Lou hurried to stand up, after taking a big gulp from her sports bottle again.

When we got outside Kyle had lightened up, taking my hand, but Lou decided that she should be in the middle because she could get lost, "How could you get lost if you are holding Kiera's hand?" Kyle questioned.

"Because... I want to be in the middle!" And with that she pried our hands apart and held onto both of them while swinging them about, I couldn't stop laughing as we walked down the cobbled stone path, towards the centre of town. Once we got onto the flat she tried to swing between us, I only just kept my balance as she took off with no warning. Kyle, he easily caught his balance.

"This is the where the ware wolves live, they are usually harmless towards us and humans." Kyle motioned to the couple of houses here.

A couple of blocks later we got to a really dark area, well not really dark but there were a lot of things like, dumpsters, crimson stains on the floor, broken windows, Kyle told me it was the vampires area, and some of the vampires had special abilities like invisibility, shape shifter, ect. We got by with no problem, and started heading home.

I was exhausted by the time we got home, we were just walking up the steps to the porch when Alexander's limo pulled up and out stepped a girl, she looked my age with blonde hair, and was shaking physically, she didn't dare meet anyone's eyes except mine. I knew what she was here for, I instantly let go of Lou and Kyle's hands and ran down to her.

"Could I borrow her for a second?" I asked Alexander. He just shrugged so I took that as a yes. I took her hand, even though she tried to stop me I dragged her around the house and stopped to turn to her, "You know why you are here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Long story short, the vampire you are going to wants you just to kill you by draining you, I will help you and never let you die, take my word for it I have dealt with this guy and to be honest, he isn't that strong."

"You mean that?" She looked like she was on the bridge of crying.

"I give you my word,"

She nodded and we walked back around the house to find no one there, we walked back up the steps, into the house just to be greeted by Patrick with his arms crossed behind his back, pacing up and down. When he noticed our arrival he motioned the girl forward. I let go of her hand and let her walk forward. She walked forward hesitantly, he grabbed her arm, obviously meaning to cause her harm, she winced at him, trying to pull away but not getting anywhere with it.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"B-b-Bella..." She stuttered.

"Come." It wasn't an option because he just dragged her by her arm, up to his room. I frowned at his manners towards Bella, I mean, I wasn't even close to her but I was going to risk my own life to help hers, I know if I help her escape I will put my own life in danger, but who cares? Kyle won't let him do anything to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Note to reader, **

**Who likes Avenged Sevenfold? I do, so I was listening to them while writing this chapter, 'Beast and the harlot' was on first, that's why I decided to put the first part, up to Kiera getting in the shower, in. I decided it would be cool. And a little info so you don't get confuzzled, Kyle is the great kisser which tastes like sunshine, Patrick is the bad kisser that it isn't really a kiss but that's the one that causes people pain! J**

**ForbiddenSecretx**

The next day I got up, hardly aware that Kyle was already in the bathroom, still drying off from his bath or shower, so I accidently opened the door on him naked, he was shocked by the door opening but when he noticed it was me he just grinned and stood with his hands cupping his cock, I immediately slammed the door shut and leaned against it, blushing uncontrollably. I got my stuff ready to take in the bathroom with me, after a few minutes he came out with pants on, but no shirt.

He looked at me, still blushing I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom, his arm stopped me going in, he took me into a tight hug, our noses touching he was still damp, I had my tank top and shorts on, pressed up against him with a dress in one hand as well as my panties and bra. "You purposely did that, didn't you?" He flirted.

"No! I didn't even know you were in there!" I admitted, which was partly true, I was half asleep to be fair, and I knew he was in there but didn't know I opened the door.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire! And they just burnt off." He joked, I didn't get chance to comeback him because he leaned in and kissed me, while leaning me back over his arm.

We stood up straight and I was speechless, I didn't know what to do so I just walked into the bathroom. I started up the shower, making sure it was just the right temperature; I stripped off my clothes, keeping a close eye on the door in case I had a surprise visit. I stepped into the warm welcoming water, taking in the scent of Kyle's shampoo.

I rinsed all the conditioner out of my hair, making sure it was all out before turning off the water and stepping out. Once I had dried off and got changed I stepped out of the bathroom to not see Kyle but Lou, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. "Lou, what are you doing here? Causing mischief I suppose." I joked.

"Kiera!" She screamed at the top of her voice, "Kyle said we were going for a walk!" She jumped off the bed and pranced up and down like a little pony.

"Nice! I would like to get out of this house." I grinned, walking over to the mirror, taking the hairbrush and going through my hair, it was still damp but looked dry enough.

"Can I brush your hair?" She screamed once again.

"Well, I suppose-" I didn't get chance to finish of the sentence because she also brought up a chair and stood on it to reach the top of my head, she snatched the brush and started gently going through my hair with it, her hair was in pigtails once again.

"Your hair is so beautiful... Can I plat it?" She asked, this time not yelling.

"Sure." She giggled at my reply and started splitting my hair in half, putting half of it over my shoulder. She started platting the first half down my back; I had to admit from what I could see she was really neat with her platting. When she had finished the first one she took the second half and started platting that, humming a tune in her head which I didn't recognise. When she was done she did a dramatic motion with her hands, signalling that she had done.

We walked down stairs, both holding hands and we headed to the kitchen to get food, and hopefully meet Kyle. Kyle was there, with his head in his hands and a sports bottle sat in front of him. Next to him was a place already set for me, today it looked like I had coco pops. I sat down, took a spoon full and when I had finished the mouthful asked, "What's up?"

He looked up at me, with depressed eyes, he opened his mouth but didn't speak, then he opened it again and said, "My father wants me to have a mate." I think he already noticed my confused face so he continued, "A mate is basically a married couple, but both vampires. He knows I love you so he said I should turn you, either that or mate with an eastern-European girl that I'm sure doesn't know English..." He rested his head in his hands again. I gulped, suddenly not having an appetite to eat, me? Been a vampire? Drinking blood? I couldn't imagine myself doing it.

"Are we still going for a walk?" Lou asked after taking a gulp from her sports bottle and licking her lips.

"Yeah, you done Kiera?" Kyle asked. Starting to get up. I nodded and stood up with him, Lou hurried to stand up, after taking a big gulp from her sports bottle again.

When we got outside Kyle had lightened up, taking my hand, but Lou decided that she should be in the middle because she could get lost, "How could you get lost if you are holding Kiera's hand?" Kyle questioned.

"Because... I want to be in the middle!" And with that she pried our hands apart and held onto both of them while swinging them about, I couldn't stop laughing as we walked down the cobbled stone path, towards the centre of town. Once we got onto the flat she tried to swing between us, I only just kept my balance as she took off with no warning. Kyle, he easily caught his balance.

"This is the where the ware wolves live, they are usually harmless towards us and humans." Kyle motioned to the couple of houses here.

A couple of blocks later we got to a really dark area, well not really dark but there were a lot of things like, dumpsters, crimson stains on the floor, broken windows, Kyle told me it was the vampires area, and some of the vampires had special abilities like invisibility, shape shifter, ect. We got by with no problem, and started heading home.

I was exhausted by the time we got home, we were just walking up the steps to the porch when Alexander's limo pulled up and out stepped a girl, she looked my age with blonde hair, and was shaking physically, she didn't dare meet anyone's eyes except mine. I knew what she was here for, I instantly let go of Lou and Kyle's hands and ran down to her.

"Could I borrow her for a second?" I asked Alexander. He just shrugged so I took that as a yes. I took her hand, even though she tried to stop me I dragged her around the house and stopped to turn to her, "You know why you are here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Long story short, the vampire you are going to wants you just to kill you by draining you, I will help you and never let you die, take my word for it I have dealt with this guy and to be honest, he isn't that strong."

"You mean that?" She looked like she was on the bridge of crying.

"I give you my word,"

She nodded and we walked back around the house to find no one there, we walked back up the steps, into the house just to be greeted by Patrick with his arms crossed behind his back, pacing up and down. When he noticed our arrival he motioned the girl forward. I let go of her hand and let her walk forward. She walked forward hesitantly, he grabbed her arm, obviously meaning to cause her harm, she winced at him, trying to pull away but not getting anywhere with it.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"B-b-Bella..." She stuttered.

"Come." It wasn't an option because he just dragged her by her arm, up to his room. I frowned at his manners towards Bella, I mean, I wasn't even close to her but I was going to risk my own life to help hers, I know if I help her escape I will put my own life in danger, but who cares? Kyle won't let him do anything to me.

**A few weeks later.**

I decided that I really should help her get away. So I followed them upstairs towards Patricks room. When I was walking up the stairs I could hear moans of pain coming from behind a door, it was a door I hadn't really been in before but I was sure that it wasn't Patricks room. I inched the door open, it looked like a cleaners closet but had a fold down bed attached to the wall, a sink and shelves of cleaning agents.

Sitting on the bed though was Bella, she was pressed against the corner, with Patrick sitting in front of her, I kept my face straight as the smell of blood hit me, the metallic sent filled the room, it was even stronger than the spilling bleach that had been knocked off the shelf.

Bella looked like she was just about to pass out, she was crying enough that her tears mixed with all the blood around her mouth, it was a disturbing sight once I had opened the door fully, I cleared my throat and waited for him to finish.

"You really want to just kill her now?" I asked with my arms crossed, "Or would you like to save her for later and not have to touch them _disgusting_ blood bags?" I grinned, hoping he would believe me.

"You have a point, but really you don't know how stupid you are to disturb a vampire in feeding, even you could be dead right now if it was someone more... Dangerous." He teased, got up and walked over to me, he still had blood dripping from his lips but smiled as he walked past me, I didn't move or keep my eyes off Bella as she cried, tucking herself in a tight ball.

When I was sure he couldn't hear us I slammed the door and ran up to her, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at her lips, "Can you walk?" I asked, surprised how motherly my tone was.

"I-I-I think so..." She edged closer to the edge of the bed, I got up and went to the sink, luckily there was a cup on the side, I washed it out quickly then filled it with water.

"Here, swill your mouth out with this," I handed her the cup, she filled her mouth then spat into the sink, the water was red as it went down the drain, I kept some vomit down as she did that another time, then took a sip of the water. "Ready?" I asked, already taking her hand. She didn't say anything but simply nodded.

I led her down the stairs, through the main room, through the porch, nodded to the door man as we walked through the already open door, down the steps. I figured I should at least get her out of this town then let her go her own way, when we got past the ware wolves section we had to pass the vampires area, which I didn't feel too good doing in a strapless dress and high heels and at night, I looked back at her to make sure that she was okay, and she was but when I looked back in front of us there was a dark, sort of familiar figure. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Bella to run into me, because we had been fast walking all the way from the house.

"What are you doing out at night Kiera? You know the dangers."

"Oh just taking a walk, the usual you know jared." I told him in a sarcastic voice looking clueless as ever with a hand on my hip, I heard Bella let out a little chuckle but then stop when she noticed he was a vampire.

"Don't be stupid, why are you here?"

"I could ask the same to you." That didn't make any sense but I really wanted to hurry this up.

"I think you know I'm obviously hunting, so what are you doing?" He crossed his arms, impatient.

"I told you going for a walk. Now go find a snack and don't tell anyone we were here hum?" I said as I dragged Bella with me, picking up my speed again, I could see the forest at the edge of town that is when I would part with her. Jared didn't bother follow us, just go the opposite way. When we did get there I turned to face her,

"You can go on from here, the forest isn't that large, so you will get to the other side before morning but you have to swear not to tell anyone where you have been or about vampires, do you hear me?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me but what should I tell people when I do reach a town?"

"Tell them..." I thought about this really hard, "Tell them you were on a survival walk when you got lost and had to live off berries and river water, you cant remember where you were from and that would make them think you had amnesia, so you will be able to start off fresh."

She nodded and started running off to the forest. I smiled at myself but then forgot I was right next to vampire territory, I looked around to make sure no one was watching, when I did that I saw a group of people, not acknowledging my existence, just talking like normal people under the street light. The vampire area was like twice the size of ware wolves place but it wasn't as clean.

"I really should run home." I muttered to myself, while doing this I got my shoes of and just got used to the cold pavement before I started to run home.

**Thanks guys for the sudden bombardment of reviews, glad you liked it.**

**ForbiddenSecretx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, this chapter is abit longer, sorry I may have got caught in the moment of writing. Hope you like it anyway!**

****Contains no clothes except underwear.****

**ForbiddenSecretx**

_Life's kinda always been messing with me,  
You wanna see the light?  
Can't they chill and let me be free?  
So do I  
Can't I take away all this pain?  
You wanna see the light?  
I try to every night, all in vain, in vain_

_Freak on a leash, Korn._

I set of running, making sure I had a firm grip on my shoes, a hand on the front of my dress so it didn't blow up in the speed I was running at, and making sure I didn't step on anything sharp. I had always been a fan of sports in school, mixed personality is what I have, I like reading, I used to have an Xbox before my dad smashed it 2 years ago, I like sports, football was always my strong point, and now I'm wearing dresses. What a personality! I laughed at myself as I was running, the people in the street light looked at me as if I was insane, I bet it looked like it as well.

I got past the vampires without any problem and slowed down at the ware wolves area, I was still jogging though as I went past all that.

I stopped at the gates of the house, and they were closed right now, how great! I looked at the recently trimmed hedge. It was climbable but the twigs were really sharp now, the whole hedge was higher than me. I chucked my shoes over, and backed off from the hedge. I figured a run up would be an advantage at getting over this. I ran up to it, jumped at the last second but was able to get my first leg over, but fell off it trying to get my other over, I stood up, luckily I fell on the right side. I picked my shoes up and started heading up to the house, the door man wasn't there which was a relief. I opened the door and crept into the living room, no one was around but I could distantly hear Kyle shouting all over the place for me, I sat down on the couch and pretended to be asleep just as he walked in. I heard him sigh with relief and walked over to the couch.

"Kiera, where have you been?" he walked over to me, and tapped my arm, I pretended to wake up, then looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Where have you been?" He asked again, looking into my eyes.

"Sleeping?" I shrugged.

"Why here?" He asked.

"Because, Bella-" I looked next to me and pretended to be shocked, "Where is Bella?" I looked at Kyle, he shrugged.

"That's what I would like to ask you." Patrick stood in the door, staring at me angrily.

"What-?" I didn't get to finish because he butted in,

"You were last with her, she is no where around the house, where is she?"

"She probably ran away from you." I shrugged.

In a second he was across the room, holding my neck with a tight grip, Kyle tried to bat him off me but he didn't move. "You helped her run away, didn't you?"

I couldn't get any words out, I was just concentrating on the fight to breathe, "She has been sleeping, how could she do that?" Kyle defended me.

"Ok, so where has she been in her dream and come back with mucky feet?"

Kyle was shocked when he saw my dirty feet, I forgot about them. So I mentally hit myself for it.

"Punishment is in order." Patrick said, our lips only like a centimetre apart.

"No blood drinking." Kyle immediately said.

Patrick growled with disappointment it seemed, "I could make your life hell..." he said, like he was very distant. He got off me, I gasped for air, my throat really dry. I need a drink right now.

I got up and started going to the kitchen but was stopped by Patrick, making a nice barrier. "Get away from me." I started to walk past him but he pushed me back.

"What you doing?"

"Getting a fucking drink if you don't mind!" I was really not in the mood for him been like this.

"Nope, that beverage is not available to you at the moment." He smiled at me. But it just pissed me of even more. I spun around and lifted my foot at waist height, it hit him squarely in the stomach, he bent over like it hurt him but I know very well it didn't. I was just about to knee him in the face, but Kyle's arms went around me and pushed me towards the stairs, I was struggling against his not very tight grip but he wouldn't let me go, he pushed me all the way up to our room and shut the door behind himself.

I spun around and was just about to scream at him when he silenced me with his hand. "No, I know you are pissed at him and me but seriously? Going out at night?"

I gave up, crossed my arms and waited for the telling off. When he noticed I wasn't going to speak he came over to me, and kissed me on the lips while leading me towards the bed. This is really what I needed at the moment, I was so pissed at everything I needed something to calm me down. I fell on the bed, he got on top of me and started running his hands up and down my sides, just skimming my breasts. I had my hands firmly on his chest, feeling his muscles tense and un-tense each time he kissed me, I reached for the hem of his shirt but before my hands got there he got both of my wrists, just stopping me.

"Ladies first." He breathed into my mouth, while smiling crookedly at me. I let out a small laugh and let my hands drop to my sides. He lifted me up slightly and unzipped the back of my dress, I slid it off, leaving my underwear on, and he was just about to reach behind my strapless bra until I stopped him,

"Underwear stays on." I smiled up at him, he looked a bit disappointed but he reached for the hem of his shirt anyways, I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off him, when we were at least into our underwear he lent back over me.

My finger intertwined with his hair, he went back to kissing me passionately. I let out a little moan of pleasure as his hands ventured below my waist, cupping my butt. I soon found my hands following his lead, they went down to his butt to squeeze his butt cheek, we both laughed but then immediately went back to making out.

It was only then when I felt his fang with my tongue, I hesitated for a second, but then ignored that it was there. "You want blood, don't you?" I asked while taking a breath.

He looked up at me, looking ashamed of himself for letting his fang stay down for so long. "Yeah... I could go get some and come back up?" he sat up; I shook my head and cleared some hair from my neck. He looked confused so I filled in the gap.

"If I'm going to be a vampire, I'm going to have to know, or at least get used to the fact that you will bite me." I admitted, he looked like he was about to explode with joy, when he did explode he buried his head in the crook of my neck and dragged me on top of him so he was on the bottom,

"You just agreed to been my mate did you know?

I laughed at his goofy smile, it was cute I had to say. I just nodded though, once I did he kissed me roughly on the lips, he was really excited about this I found out from that.

He rolled back on top of me, and kissed my neck, I held my breath, ready for a bucket load of pain to wash over my body. Instead he lifted his head and said, "I cant do it when you hold your breath and expect me to do it." He kissed me on the lips, distracting me from the thought, his hands went down to my panties and fiddled with the hem of them, that defiantly distracted me from the thought of him biting me, his hands went down the back of my panties, rubbing my butt, when they came out he gave me no warning, but at vampire speed stopped kissing me, held my wrists to my sides and plunged his fangs into the crook of my neck, I let out a surprised squeal, and my body jerked, if he hadn't had hold of my hands and sat on top of me I would be fighting to get away, once his fangs came out of my neck he started drinking my blood, I made myself stop moving because most of the pain had gone away, a shiver went across my body when he ran his tongue along the two puncture wounds and made them bleed more. Again like he did before when I offered him my blood he stopped just before I felt dizzy, I felt him lick the wound, causing the feeling of sunshine to spread around my neck. We were both breathing heavily. He was wiping some blood off his lips when we heard a knock at the door, a familiar voice called through,

"Kyle, I would like to speak to you, so please come out." Kyle kissed me one last time before he got off me, pulling his pants back up and leaving his top off. I eavesdropped as they spoke outside the closed door. "Have you talked to her about the mating thing son?"

"Yeah, she seems pretty unsure about it but she would like to do it, that's why I just, Ermm, bit her, she wanted to know what it felt like." Kyle said.

I heard Alexander chuckle. "Good, as with the plans, Patricks father and I have been working on the geometry of the time travel, so far we should be able to do it if there is no errors, though the engineers have had trouble with making the portal allow us to travel with all our particles while travelling there. But that should be all complete within a month, would you want Kiera to have a turning ceremony before that?" Alexander went on.

"Well, I'm sure she would be okay-ish with it." I had to admit, it was what I kind of wanted. But then again when I was little I wanted a puppy, I really wanted a German shepherd puppy, I had my room all ready, a place for it to sleep but it never came for Christmas, in fact, I never got anything from my so called family, just the usual beating for complaining. But this time, I was actually going to get what I wanted, well, wanted-ish. I wasn't that scared of getting bit anymore. I had to admit, its only like... Well there is nothing like it to be precise. I rubbed my neck, feeling nothing but my smooth skin, I had stopped listening to their convocation, wait no. They had gone away. Maybe I'll just go outside for the time being.

I got changed into the same things as before and started to go outside, but when I did get outside I heard a distant whimpering. It wasn't human at all, my curiosity kicked in and I went to go investigate the way it was coming from. The first thing I saw was the hedge, part of it had been destroyed, when I looked around I saw a man, crouching over something, the something was a dog, I had always been a dog lover but I didn't know what type of do this was, the man was covering it very well.

"Dumb dog! You really shouldn't have run away..."

I also saw something shiny in the man's hand, a knife! He was going to kill the dog, his knee was on the dogs chest, not letting it move. I instantly grabbed a branch that had fallen of a tree and took a swing at the guy, it hit him squarely in the head, causing him to fall of the dog. I could see the dog clearly now, it had pieces of fur missing, and visible bruises all over its body. It was also a German shepherd! Now I really wanted to help the poor thing.

The man had gotten back up by now, he was hunched, holding the knife ready to fight me.

"You are not welcome here." I growled at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you were going to kill that dog." I said.

"That's none of your business." He said and walked closer to the dog. I got in his way and took a swing at him. This instantly made me remember the stick fights I used to have with my best friend Mike, which is until he got a girlfriend and ignored me. When we were little we always used to fight with sticks instead of swords. That is probably why I have a great fighting skill... Good times.

The man took a swing at me, after dodging the blow, I kicked his hand with my bare foot, this distracted him while I took another swing at him, this one got him right on the temple and knocked him out cold. I turned to the dog, he was staring at me with wide puppy dog eyes that were so cute. 'Hello there.' I mentally said. The dog flinched away from me as I tried to pat its head. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Want to come in my house and live with me? You look so cute.' I mentally thought once again. The dogs tail wagged as he tried to stand up, but failed. 'Hmm, hold on I'll carry you, and how does Yukki sound as your name?' The dogs tail wagged again, but this time he barked as well. When I carefully lifted him up I noticed one of his ears were down and one was up, even though both of them were meant to be up he kept one down, I know it was natural for some dogs but it looked exceptionally cute on Yukki. I carried him across the garden, while he was trying to lick my face. I got greeted by the door man with a confused face. I don't know why but I went to Carrie again,

"Carrie," I said before she turned around and again, jumped back at the sight of Yukki. "Do you have any meat that I could give to Yukki?" Yukki just stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You cannot think for a second that Alexander will let you keep that dog? But I have heard it before, yes I do and you will have to share with him cause its chicken for your tea."

"Happily." I said, cradling Yukki in my arms, he was still a puppy and didn't even look to be 1 yet.

"Okay, you can give him food when you have yours cause it isn't ready yet." I nodded and walked out of the room. I bumped into Alexander while walking through the front room,

"Ah, Kiera, -" He stopped when he saw Yukki.

"Pleaseeeeeee, let me keep him! Pleaseeeee!" I begged.

"Where on earth did you find him?" He patted Yukki's head, in return Yukki licked his hand.

"A man outside was beating him, and was going to kill him so I couldn't let him do that. So can I keep him Pleaseeeee?"

"Well, if he doesn't cause any trouble and goes outside to poo and pee I'm okay with it. But what I wanted to talk to you about was if you wanted to become a vampire or not. You already know that Kyle will need a mate soon so I figured that you should play the perfect part."

"Well, I would like to be a vampire but do I get to choose when?" I kissed Yukki's head after saying it.

"The day, yes but you will have to choose within a month,"

"Could I do it in two weeks?"

"Of course! That would be brilliant timing." And with that, he took off; I walked up to our room to see Kyle coming out of the bathroom, with a worried look on his face. When he saw me he let out the same relieved sigh as before, then he saw Yukki and I smiled at him.

"Look at his little nose!" I held Yukki up at Kyle, who in return grinned.

"Have you been listening to Rammstein again?"

"Nope, just finally getting stuff my way! I have a puppy I wanted all my life, a awesome boyfriend, a sister, and people around me that take care of me!" I spun around holding Yukki in my hands.

"Well that's great, where did you get him from anyways?"

"His owner was about to kill him, so I took Yukki away."

"Wait, how was the owner going to kill him?"

"A knife,"

"You just asked him to keep his dog?"

"No... Last I saw him he was having a nap after I hit him around the head with a branch..." I giggled at myself the way I used the sarcasm.

"Oh for fucks sake, he could have killed you Kiera!"

"You didn't know me growing up. You didn't see the games I played instead of playing with dolls or playing hopscotch." I smiled at him.

"I don't care, tell me before you put yourself in danger again okay?"

"Fine... But I got a puppy out of it." I held Yukki up again next to my face, we both did puppy dog eyes at him. He just laughed and came over to kiss me and stroke Yukki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long; Black ops zombies may have got in my way. But I may be thinking of putting a sex scene in, not in detail but yeah so don't have a go at me for not saying they were going to fuck. But do review if you want to see one.**_

_ForbiddenSecretx_

Kyle soon convinced me to fall asleep, but with Yukki at the bottom of our bed I protested that he might feel left out but Kyle didn't care, he just wanted me next to him in the bed rather than Yukki which will probably cover both of us in doggy spit. He had a point though that didn't batter because in the morning Yukki had made his way up on top of both of us, licking us to wake up.

"Okay, okay stop. I'm awake." I murmured, Yukki thought for a second then went to Kyle to wake him up as well, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping anyway. I looked at him as he opened his eyes, to meet a dribbling Yukki. Yukki licked his cheek. Just to make sure. 'Yukki, you can stop now, come here.' Yukki did as I told him to. He laid on top of me, licking me all over my face. I just giggled at this, stroking behind his ear.

"Really? There was a reason I didn't want an alarm clock you know?"

"Well. Just think of it as a wet sponge."

"My father gave that up centuries ago, I don't need it again." He leaned over and kissed me sleepily on the lips. "If you want to visit me in the bathroom again, feel free to come in naked." He said while he got up of the bed.

"Ill take it into consideration." I teased.

"Hmm." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

'Shall we both go in? Nod if yes shake if no.' Yukki nodded his head slightly. 'You are really sick minded you know that? But if you go in first and distract him maybe I could sneak up behind him and make him jump.' Yukki's tail wagged. 'I'm not going in naked though, that idea can just be forgotten about.' Me and Yukki laughed, well Yukki barked a lot. I guess that was him saying he liked the idea. All the barking made Lou come into our bedroom. She was in snoopy Pj's. It was funny because she had messy hair as well.

"What's barking?" She moaned. But before I could answer she saw Yukki. "Awhhhhh! It's a puppy! Where did it come from? Can I hold it?" She ran towards the bed to me and Yukki. Yukki wagged his tail so I passed him down to her. 'Just let her hold you, by the way she is really hyper active.' I said as she kissed him on his head a dozen times. I was laughing at the way she was talking to him when Kyle came through the door. He smiled at his sister then came over to sit by me on the bed.

"What is she doing?" He leaned closer to me.

"Talking to Yukki, I suppose."

"Awhhhhh you are a cutie, yes you are, yes you are, who is the cutie? That's right, you are!" She rubbed her nose against Yukki's.

Kyle unexpectedly leaned over me, and kissed me with wet lips. "Lou, wanna go take Yukki around the mansion for a walk? Make sure he goes outside to poo and pee though."

"Yay!" Lou ran off with Yukki bouncing up and down in her arms.

"Why?-" I didn't finish my sentence because Kyle leaned back in and kissed me once again, his damp hair brushed the edges of my face. He climbed on top of me, so he was sat on top of me, he ran his hands up and down my sides which when they passed my breasts I moaned with pleasure into his mouth. His hand snaked down to the edge of mt shorts, he tucked his hand under those and fiddled with the rim of my panties. His hand went under that as well and was going down, just before my hand stopped him before he did anything. "We cant do this, its morning." I was looking for a way to make the relationship slow down.

"Its not, we slept in late cause it is dinner time now. So I beg to differ," His hand begun snaking down again but I held it back,

"But, I'm not ready yet..." I said with a frown.

He sighed and pulled his hand out, he sighed again, but this time more dramatically like a joke. "You know, I will just tell you now, if you don't have sex before you get turned, you will miss out on that one thing most humans do. And you will never know what it could feel like to actually have sex normally, not as a vampire."

"I never said I'm not going to before I get turned. I just want to keep my virginity for a while longer. And how do you know what human sex is like? You were born a vampire."

"No, I just heard from my friend who described stuff like this very detailed. So your argument is invalid."

I slapped him on his chest, though it didn't hurt him he looked hurt emotionally, but bent down and kissed me passionately. I rubbed his chest better but we were intruded by Lou, she was already back from the walk. Yukki was walking close behind her.

"Ewww! Kyle and Kiera, sitting in a tree. Doin something they shouldn't be. First comes kissing, then comes-"

"Lou, grow up cause you are going to do this sometime. Then I will do it to you." Kyle teased.

She put her hands on her hips and leaned back, "Well I won't do it with the door open then."

Kyle stuck his tongue out at her, been so childish. "Mer, mer, mer, mer, mer."

Lou stuck out her tongue back at him and set off running with Yukki not far behind her.

"You are such a little kid." I laughed at him.

"Really? Would a kid do this," He kissed me deeply on the lips while cupping my face, entwining his fingers in my hair. Then he brought his head back up, "would a kid do that?" I was left speechless, so I just giggled. "Thought so." He just went back to kissing me the same way as before.

A couple of days passed and it was basically the same routine. Except when it came to all the maids rushing around me, trying on different dresses but with different hairstyles, I really didn't like this because it went on 2 days non stop. I only enjoyed a couple of the dresses. They were for my turning ceremony, I wasn't looking forward to been in front of everyone, on a stage where I would probably get stage fright. There was also the part where I was the entertainment. Kyle told Alexander about my belly dancing and he thought it would be a brilliant idea for them to see me dancing just before I get turned, Kyle never told me that I was going to be the entertainment before, but he came in while the maids were messing with my hair and telling me to keep still already,

"Kiera, guess what?"

"What?" I said as I flinched at a maid pulling my hair.

"You get to do belly dancing before I turn you!" He jumped up and down.

"What! No, no, no. No, stage fright is prone to coming to me when I go on stage. That is why I quit belly dancing classes!"

"You will do great, just a bit of practice and you will do great!"

"Kiera! Sister! I have a pretty bow you can wear to the ceremony!" Lou came running in the room, holding a bow out in front of her. I accepted it as she hopped on my lap, away from an oncoming maid. "Kyle go away, you can't see her now." Lou made pushing motions away from us.

"Kiera, high hopes, practice and you will do great." Kyle gave me the thumbs up and left.

Lou turned to me, "What was that about?"

I sighed, "Just something... how come you are here, really I know you know I don't need this bow." I held up the bow with a smile.

"What have you and Kyle been doing in the bedroom, huh?"

My eyes went wide, "You really cannot be assuming that."

"Well me and Yukki do, isn't that right Yukki?" I hadn't noticed Yukki was by my feet until he barked and I heard a unfamiliar voice in my head. 'That's right. You and Kyle are planning something.' I only then noticed I was talking to Yukki, he looked up at me and it looked as though he smiled. I couldn't move my head so I just saw him at the bottom of the chair. I mentally said, 'How can you talk to me through my mind?'

'The connection, its stronger so now I can talk to you to, and I can do everything like call you to help me or something. And I have been trying to show you how grateful I am about you saving me from my old owner.'

'Well, you are welcome but I always wanted a German Sheppard puppy.'

'Now you have one then.' He said, but I only just noticed that Lou was clicking her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back into reality.

"Kiera, Are you listening to me? Or are you just going to stare into space like that?"

"What?"

"I said, but you have got something planned though haven't you?"

"I- I don't!" I said maybe a bit too defensively.

"Uhuh, just keep believing that and I won't come into your room while both you and Kyle are in there together. Oh and could I have my bow back? Stacey would like it back as soon as possible because she doesn't like not having it."

"Sure..."

"We should give you a nickname..." She tapped the bow on her bottom lip.

"Ermm..."

"What about Kiki? It's a really nice name and would suit you perfectly!"

"Kiki..." I tested it out, and to be honest I really did like the name, it wouldn't be much of a change really. "Okay." I finally said after a lot of consideration.

"Yay! I will go tell everyone immediately!" She ran out of the room while she called Yukki to come after her before he got trampled on by a maid, 'Bye Kiera!' He said, I just waved at him to say bye.

_**Look, If you review this as soon as you have read it all i will hurry up on the next chapter?**_

_ForbiddenSecretx_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Guys, Just to say 1000 views! Epic guys, epic!**_

_ForbiddenSecretx_

I stood in front of the mirror, just looking at myself; I had a red tank top on, black trackies, and bare feet... I just thought I looked like one of the back dancers for one of 'Limp bizkit's videos. Firstly I had to choose which song to dance to, it was so difficult because I had 10 songs in mind, and making my dance sequence fit into some of them would be tiring. But I could change a couple of moves so the it would fit, I had a sequence already in my head, I would start off with belly dancing, and then do a bit of street dance. Which I learnt in school when I had the term of dance. The first song I tried was Rammstein, Sonne. That went ok. The second song I danced to was Korn, Twisted transistor. It went really bad I think because it came in later than I hoped. The third song was by All American Rejects, Kids in the streets. I thought that went well but probably wouldn't impress vampires. The fourth song was Disturbed, Down with the sickness. That went well, but still not vampire worthy. Next it was Rammstein, (again) Meinland; I thought that looked really well. So that went in the yes pile along with Sonne, it was weird that both of them were Rammstein, but I carried on anyway. I had always been ok with dancing with no one watching, it was always just when there was people I had to dance for. I checked my watch and it was 4:00 pm. I moaned at the thought of actually getting turned tomorrow... Eventually I just settled with practicing with Meinland. It was only a two minute dance to it after all. Nothing more, and when I finish... I will get turned by Kyle, I shivered at the thought of seeing all those people watching me... And would it affect the bond between me and Yukki?

I nearly jumped out of my skin and defiantly out of my thoughts when Kyle crept up behind me and kissed me on my cheek. "Jeeze! Do not do that again. I nearly had a heart attack." I gasped. He was just bending over laughing his head off. "I mean it." I said when he stood back up straight.

"Okay, sorry but you were just staring into space and it was irresistible." He came closer and his hands ventured around my waist and brought me closer. "But so are you." He kissed me on the lips, I still could never get over his kisses. They were just brilliant.

"What if Lou comes in here?" I asked against his lips. I couldn't believe he didn't care about me been sweaty from dancing.

"Then lets go upstairs." He scooped me up and ran vampire speed up to our room, I tucked my head into his shirt to stop me getting dizzy. He dropped me on the bed gently but I was still dizzy from the 2 second run up stairs. I opened my eyes to see him taking his top off to reveal his muscular frame, I followed his lead and took my tank top off, as well as my bra, when I took that off he already had his pants off and reached down to his underwear. But before I could stop my hands they were pulling my trackies off and when it came to my underwear he helped pull it off, I blushed at him seeing my private parts for the first time. He climbed over on top of me and from there I let him take the lead.

Quite a while after we both fell asleep, I had a weird dream, it wasn't scary, just dark... _I was walking through a garden, which looked a lot like it should belong in a movie and there is a tower in the middle of it with a princess, but there was no tower or prince riding about on his white stallion, it was just gloomy and beautiful at the same time. I looked around at the flowers that had just suddenly become blooming with petals as I walked past it was like all the garden came to life, I didn't feel any different really, wasn't I supposed to feel more like a woman when I lose my virginity? Well I did feel sore around places which I would rather not say but other than that, I felt light, like I could fly away. Maybe that was just the dream but it felt like I was special now, I had actually had sex, and what is different about me? No one would know unless we told them. I don't look different... all these thought were zooming through my mind I didn't notice the garden had stopped blooming with life, I felt like someone was here, not just someone but something. I was no longer experiencing the lovely aftermath of sex, this was turning into a nightmare._

_I looked around, but nothing was there. When I stopped moving to listen I heard a laugh come from in between the trees not far away, my instinct was to run away, so I followed that feeling and ran for the opposite direction. But instead of getting any were a figure jumped from out of the trees, they were wearing all black, a black hoodie, black jeans, and they looked human but even then I got a weird vibe from them, they had some creature lurking inside of them._

_"Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice._

_"You know, you just don't know the name of us." He came closer to me. I backed up into a tree and he stopped about 3ft away from me, "See, you wouldn't back away if you thought I was a normal person. You would just ask what I want. But you see. Now we have located where you are at we will be sure to exterminate you, it is truly bad having someone who knows who we are. But if you are going to become a vampire we will be sure to kill you after that. We don't get along too kindly with humans, or vampires so if a human knows what we are we will make them disappear, but we are invisible to vampires, they have no idea who we are until we reveal ourselves."_

_"Enough with the fucking riddles, what are you?"_

_"We are shape shifters, and you cannot know that any longer." He brought out a knife from his pocket._

_"This is just a dream though, it is just a figure of my imagination." I backed away from the tree just before he plunged the knife into it, where I used to be. _

_"Then how come I am here? You could not possibly already know this stuff." He lunged at me with the knife again, I dodged it easily,_

_"I'm not doubting that, just that you cannot hurt me through my dreams, I only feel the illusion known as pain in my dream." I dodged another slash with the knife,_

_"That is true from your point of view but we know where you are because of this dream, we just want you to suffer as much as we can, the information you know is deadly for you." He lunged at me, but hit a tree instead, the knife was stuck in the tree, I took this opportunity to pin him against it because in my dream I was as strong as I wanted to be. "Look here, my imagination is strong, so that means if you don't want to be thrown into a volcano in my dream then I suggest you wake up, here is a little kick starter." I took the knife from the tree easily and plunged it into his back. I heard him scream in pain then vanish into thin air. The moment that happened I felt doggie spit cover my face, I guess that was time for me to wake up._

I woke up to Kyle holding Yukki over my face, he was laughing at how exited Yukki was to see me awake.

"Do you feel better for the ceremony today?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah..." I said sleepily,

"The maids want you up now by the way, you gotta get ready."

"Already? But-"

"It's not morning, you slept in its 11:00am and you need to be ready for 1:00."

"Awhhhhh," I started getting up but stopped, just realising I'm naked. I pulled the cover up, just covering my breasts, "Turn around..." I made a circle motion with my finger at Kyle.

"Come on..."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he turned around. I ran over to my closet and started looking for something to wear.

I walked into the bathroom and ran the shower, only when I got out and dried off I realised I hadn't brought anything with me, I walked out and Kyle's back was still turned, so I looked into my closet again.

"Oh, by the way, the maids already have something for you, so just go down there."

"In my underwear?!"

"Just put a robe on or something."

I sighed and put a strapless bra on with my I put my robe on over me, just to turn around to find Kyle staring at me with a smirk on his face. My jaw dropped, "I thought I told you to turn around?"

"You didn't say for how long though." He held a finger up and twiddled it as a 'no' motion, just as I flipped him off as well.

I walked towards the dressing room, which already had a maid coming out of it, "Where have you been? We need to get you ready!" She said as she pushed me into the room, a maid was holding up a dress, it was blood red with no pattern on it. It had a slit straight down the middle of the dress, just stopping at the waist; the slit was very wide at the neckline, and started to make a 'v' shape towards the waist. It only just covered my breasts. The whole thing just went down to my knees and stopped at my thighs, it was one of them tight-fitting dresses, and it would show off my curves nicely. They sat me down in a chair in front of a mirror, which then indicated for two more maids to come along and help put my hair up in a complex hairstyle, with it still wet of course. When they had done that I was amazed by my hair, It had braids in odd places and then it all was taken to the back of my head and my hair was actually making a bow, like an anime style bow that would usually be in their hair, I looked at the back of my head as much as I could and saw that pieces of ribbon were dangling from the centre of my bow, it looked amazing! All the ribbon was dark red and it would go with my dress very well.

The maids took my robe off and my bra off, I was blushing madly and couldn't get it under control, they didn't seem to mind that I had no bra on, they just got me into the dress as carefully as they can, when I had both things done, it was time for makeup. I really wasn't a fan of makeup before but now it was just hell, I had to wear tonnes of it just on my face. It was majorly uncomfortable but when it was done I looked at the time and it was 12:59! I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look that bad actually, I was beautiful, my skin looked only a shade paler than it usually was, my eyeliner covered up my bags that was under my eyes, I didn't get chance to keep looking because my feet were been put into high heel shoes, they were black, everything on me went perfectly, I never actually thought I could be so pretty like this.

"Go down to the ball room, everyone is waiting for you to arrive." I nodded and headed down to the ballroom, which was actually the basement but it was transformed into a massive ballroom 100 years ago apparently according to Kyle. I got up and walked out of the room and headed to the stairs. I heard Yukki not far behind me padding his way along following. I could see Lou had strapped a black bow tie to his collar, 'Hi Yukki.'

'You look really, nice do you know that?'

We were both walking down the stairs, still heading towards the ball room. 'That sounds really weird coming from you... But than you anyway, I'm really nervous though.'

'You will be fine.'

I sighed and kept walking towards to basement, I got to the door, opened it and walked down the marble stairs. The archway at the bottom showed the lights were dim and classical music was playing. Urghh, classical music, well. We all have to live with something.

I peeked around the arch to see the ballroom was nearly full, vampires were in groups chatting like normal people. Kyle was in a large group who were all sitting around a large table laughing at some joke I didn't hear. I straightened up and started walking towards them, I met a few of the vampire's gazes, it felt like all eyes were on me and they probably were, a man from Kyle's table pointed at me and they all turned around to face me, and Yukki who was following close behind me.

"Kiki, you look breathtaking..." Kyle stood up and pulled a chair out for me. I sat in it, glancing at each of the vampire's gazes on out table. Yukki sat at my feet and curled up.

"Thanks, does it hide my nervousness?" I joked, I felt a bit relieved that some of the people chuckled at my joke.

"Yeah it does actually, and guys this is Kiera, but she has the nickname Kiki which Lou gave her. And Kiki, these are my high school friends." We all said our 'Hellos' and a servant came with a glass of champagne for me. I took a sip of it, it bubbled in my mouth, but tasted just like normal champagne I would think, I set it down on the table.

"I'm so tempted to run away from this, does it hurt?" I looked up at Kyle then his other friends.

One of his friends spoke up, "Well, the bite is just like getting bit..."

Another spoke up, "And when the vampire blood touches your lips, it's like a spasm going through the whole of your body..."

Then another finished, "A painful spasm, like it lasts for a while but that's why you drink the vampires blood more, the pain slowly goes away."

My lips were in an 'o' shape once they had done, "Well, it would be over quickly, so you really don't need to worry." Kyle said, trying to make me feel better about it.

"Ok..." I took a big gulp of champagne, I had never gotten drunk before, maybe it would feel better... I took another big gulp and looked at the glass, it was half empty. I looked around at the decorations. Coincidently it all was blood red, the drapes, the walls, there was no windows, because they were covered up by the draped that went straight to the floor, it was actually really pretty. The floor was made out of marble and the stage was made out of wood, there was stairs leading up to it at each side, my gaze went over the crowd, everyone was in either a dress or tuxedo. Then I spotted Lou, our gazes met and she came running up to me,

"Kiki!" She hugged me from where she was standing at the side of my chair. "You look wonderful sissy!"

"So do you!" I looked at her flower dress, she had shoes on which were too big for her and her hair was down but really curly.

"Come! Come look at my friend Jake!"

"Ooo la la, Lou and Jake sitting in a tree..."

"Its not like that! Just come!" She was dragging me off my chair,

"Fine," I waved bye to Kyle and his friends, one of them was staring at me like it would kill me, is that because of my manners? Oh well.

Lou dragged me through the crowd, where I got a lot of stares from vampires again, and to another table where a male vampire and a female vampire was sitting, in between them was a little kid with gelled hair. Two chairs were empty as well, Lou hopped onto one so I sat down at the one next to her.

"So this is the lovely lady getting turned today?" The male vampire looked at me,

"I guess so, yeah."

"How nice to meet you," he nodded once at me.

"Nice to meet you too sir," I smiled.

"And that's Jake, my friend." Lou pointed.

"Hi, Jake." I said.

He nodded towards me.

A hand on my shoulder surprised me, I turned around to see Kyle, offering me his arm to dance. I took it and waved to Lou and her friends. He led me into the centre of the crowd were he took my hand and with his arm around my waist, he led the dance.

"Having fun?" He asked,

"Well, I guess. Just why do I need to wait, it just makes the tension worse, just get it over and done with, that's all I want to do."

He leaned his forehead against mine, and whispered, "Don't worry."

We danced for most of the night, it was peaceful, just dancing to the rhythmic beats.

_**I had to do something sorry guys, so I cut it off there!**_

_ForbiddenSecretx _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Our peaceful dancing was stopped by a voice coming off the stage.

"Now the reason we are here has come, Kiki, would you mind coming up here?" Alexander announced.

I hesitated a second, but Kyle nudged me along, the music had stopped and all I could hear were my footsteps and low murmurs. It was nerve racking as I walked up the stairs to the centre of the stage.

"This beautiful young girl is going to be turned into one of the creatures of the night. But before that she has offered to do a dance for us, to her own music."

"Offered my arse..." I smiled as I walked to the edge of the stage, kicking off my shoes, then walking back to the centre and got in my position. I daren't meet any eyes in the room, so I just stared across the room waiting for the music to start. Eventually after what seemed like a centaury the music started, and as I rehearsed, I danced. Not caring if I make a mistake, luckily I didn't. When I had finished the dress was sticking to my body, it felt even tighter than before. There was lots of clapping and only then I looked around to see pretty much everyone clapping, I smiled with a bit of embarrassment but also with pride,

"Kiki, that was superb!" Alexander said as he came onto the stage again, this time with Kyle walking behind him, I knew it was time and my smile was instantly gone, this was a serious moment now. I forced a smile at Kyle, who came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"It will be ok." He whispered into my ear, I forced myself to calm down again but my breathing hitched pace as I felt his fangs graze my skin, then he bit in and the jab of pain vibrated from my neck to my toes, I could feel him drinking my blood when I heard a distant whine, it wasn't me for sure, then the voice came into my head,

'Kiki help! He is back! Help!' I knew what it was talking about, just then I felt an invisible kick into my stomach, I winced at that and tried pushing Kyle off me, that didn't work so I elbowed him in his stomach. He let me go with a gasp, I didn't listen to the vampires telling me to stop running, I followed my instinct towards Yukki, and the same man standing over him with a knife.

"No!" I cried, I ran over to the two of them, I slid on my side and kicked Yukki out of the way, just before the knife came down, on me. I hadn't realised what was happening, I just felt a strong jab in my waist and a trickle of liquid running down my waist, my vision went white, then back to normal, and then the same as before when the knife came down again.

"Stop him!" Someone cried.

"She is going to die!" Another said.

"No! Kiki, sissy!" Lou cried, and she was next to me in a second, squeezing my hand in a vampire-tight grip.

"Kiki!" Kyle cried, he lifted my head into his lap, I winced again at the pain in my neck. But tried to stay as still as I could.

"Carry on her transition. She will not live if you don't," He walked away, towards the man who did this to me, "And you..." I heard a deafening screech, it was coming from the pain, Kyle had continued drinking my blood, I felt like I was going to be sick or pass out, either one would not be welcome at the moment. I saw blackness at the edges of my vision, but when I looked at it they disappeared. Kyle took his head up from my neck, and brought his own wrist to his mouth, the next thing I knew he was pressing it against my lips, it didn't taste like normal blood, and I knew what that tasted like from my childhood, but his blood tasted like too much metallic taste is in it, like rotten, but it tasted really nice actually. I opened my eyes an inch to see a massive crowd around us, I saw Kyle's friends, they were gathering together like they were watching a high school fight.

I felt a sudden movement go through my body, this was the spasm. I tried to turn over but Kyle held me on my back, he pressed his wrist against my lips harder, "Come on Kiki, drink it." With his free hand he stroked some of my hair from my face. I could feel my muscles tense up and they wouldn't ease up, this was probably my facial features changing. I kept taking small gulps of Kyle's blood, I could feel it giving me strength, it was brilliant. After another minute of drinking I looked down at my stomach, there were no wounds there now, just my dress, which with the colour it was didn't look bloodstained at all.

I brought my mouth from Kyle's wrist and felt my fangs instead of normal teeth, I looked at everyone and they started clapping wildly. Kyle stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and wobbled when I stood up. Yukki was hopping around on his back legs barking wildly, I smiled at everyone, Lou hugged my leg tightly.

I heard a lot of congratulations from the crowd, when most of them had gone back to probably drink blood, (There was a lot of blood, must have made people thirsty) the music started again, and couples went dancing along to it. Kyle led me to a table, where there was already blood set out in glasses for us.

"Ermm," I didn't know if I could drink it without throwing up...

"Oh, sure." Kyle called out to a maid who brought a bottle over I took it gratefully and took a gulp, it tasted really nice actually, but the thought of it been blood just made me sick. I had another sip, I wasn't thirsty but it was actually really refreshing.

Someone came up to me and offered his hand out to me. I didn't know who it was but Kyle nodded in approval. I took their hand and walked to the dance floor with him.

"That was an interesting scene." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"Well it could have been worse." I replied, not really caring who he is.

"You put your life in danger for that dog, why?"

"Any reason why I wouldn't. I would not be able to live anymore without Yukki, literally I would have felt his pain and that would have affected all my body as well. And because I was already going to be a vampire I thought I would rather not let him die along with me. This was the best outcome I could imagine." For some reason this reminded me of that dream, the shape shifter one, it could not possibly be true that they were after me. I looked around the room, searching for someone that looked weird. I didn't know what to look for though. What if they have already found me and they just want to play a game of cat and mouse?

"Well if that is the way you see it, but I'm afraid the night will get a lot worse for you." I snapped my head back to him and he was looking at me, with black orbs instead of eyes. There was no white just blackness.

"You... you're..." He put his finger to my lips, I pulled myself off him and I could see that it shocked him at my strength, "You do know, I'm not a little weakling anymore." I started walking outside or the ball room, up to the main entrance. There was no doubt he was following me, when I got into a clear space I spun around to face him. He had an evil grin on his face which I really didn't like.

"Now, we can do this the easy way and the less messy way or the way which includes your limbs been scattered around. Your choice."

"Or the way where you fuck off and don't bother coming back because I will be waiting here with a flame thrower next time." I taunted, but had no idea how I knew fire was their weakness.

"Well maybe we won't come back, because there will be no need."

"What do you mean, we?" I questioned.

"You think I came here alone? You are our top priority at the moment, we dont want our identity to be flawed, so that's why you can't live."

I looked around to see people coming out of the corners. "Party crashers, I had my fair share."

"Enough talking now. Get her."

As soon as he said that the people walked closer to me, each step they took was meant to be intimidating, but they were like a 3 year old trying to look hard, you would just laugh. So I laughed at them while running in to the kitchen. There had to be a knife I could use in here! I'm no good with unarmed fights. As soon as I got in there I heard footsteps behind me, a meat cleaver wouldn't do, I needed something with a point like a fish knife. I looked in the knife rack and found the biggest there was. Just in time too because they came around the corner of the archway, and started sprinting towards me. I braced myself as one of them ran at me and knocked me into the kitchen sink; I immediately brought the knife up and slashed at his arm. He stepped back, not knowing that I had the knife and only just realising he backed up even further. This worked perfectly in my point of view but when the main man came around the corner with a hand gun hanging by his side I was frozen with fear. The only thing that got me moving was the blood, it intoxicated my nostrils and gave me back mental strength. I ran up towards the man and held him in front of me like a human shield. I bent his head to the side and stayed there, I felt my fangs retract down in definition that I would bite him if that man came any closer. I really wasn't going to bite this man, as much as the blood lingered around me I found it hard to resist, but I kept my humanity to myself.

"Drop the gun and be a good little human." I spat at him, still clutching the injured man in front of me.

"Look, what if you let him go and we leave?" A different man said, trying to bargain for his friend.

"No, she dies today it doesn't matter who we loose but we must complete our mission." The man with the gun said.

Before anything else could happen Kyle stood around the corner silently and grabbed the gun from the mans grasp and aimed it at his head. He looked surprised and terrified for his life, so did the rest of them. With no leader in charge they were hopeless in getting out here alive. "What do you think you are doing? Tormenting Kiki like that, maybe I should pull this trigger and blow your fucking brains out!" Kyle shouted, it made the man flinch and his men.

"Kyle," I said, "They are shapeshifters, I don't know how I know but there is something wrong with them and he confirmed it." I gestured to the man he held hostage.

"That's it," And with that he pulled the trigger, causing the man's brains to fall out of his fore head, he fell limp to the floor but when he hit the floor the trigger was pulled twice more to the other two men. Now all that was left was the man I was holding, my fangs were tucked away in my mouth where ever they go but my grip on him was still iron tight. "You, what's your name?" Kyle gestured to the man.

"I-I-I-its Sean." The man whimpered,

"I like that you pissed your pants there, am I really that intimidating?" Kyle laughed, It was actually really funny but I kept my laughter inside. "Well, you are going to live but not leave." Kyle carried on.

"What are you going to do to me?" Was the obvious question at hand?

"Carrie! Get in here please." Kyle shouted, why does he want Carrie? What could she do?

Carrie walked in the room and stopped at the sight of the man, "yes Kyle?" She asked.

"Take care of that dick, don't kill him and I'm sorry for the mess..." He gestured to the blood, gore and bodies all over.

"Will do but only this once," She came over and took the man off me and led him away to a room.

"Come on Kiki, you okay?"

"Yeah, Ermm just shaken up... What am I?"

"I have no idea, there has been a legend of a girl long ago that could sense out shapeshifters where ever they are, you see their true identity is hidden from vampires and humans, but she had the ability to see through that, and she basically saved vampires and humans from them. We thought they were wiped out, until today anyway." He explained as we walked into the main room, everyone had come out of the ball room to investigate, when we came through the door Alexander ran up to us, Lou and Yukki were close behind him.

"What happened? Are you both ok we heard gunshots." He explained,

"The shapeshifters are back." Kyle said grimly, everyone gasped and for vampires I thought that was actually unusual so this shapeshifters thing was worse than I thought...

_Sorry it took so long guys, totally forgot bout this!_

_ForbiddenSecretx_


End file.
